Ni du mal ni du bien
by Karelyss
Summary: C'était quelque chose dans sa voix, Hinata le comprit assez vite. Il ne pourrait pas vraiment expliquer comment, ni pourquoi. Mais maintenant, il avait quinze ans et ses mots avaient le pouvoir de faire tomber les gens amoureux de lui. UA POUVOIRS/SURNATUREL. Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**nd/a : Cette fic est inspirée de la fanfiction de BTS _loverboy_ de Gangbang, que vous pouvez trouver sur ao3. **

**nd/a2 : Cette fic est un one-shot, a été conçue comme un one-shot et est terminée comme un one-shot. Je la publie en two-shots car elle est devenue? immensément? plus longue que prévu? send help**

 **nd/a3 : Je veux expliquer le concept ici car je sais qu'il est un peu compliqué et peut-être problématique pour certains d'entre vous, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Dans cette fic, Hinata (et d'autres personnages que vous rencontrerez au fil de l'histoire) a le pouvoir, au moyen de sa voix, d'influencer et de manipuler les émotions des gens. Donc les lignes du "consent" sont peut-être un peu brouillées, mais les personnages s'en rendent compte, je vous rassure. Ou du moins finissent par s'en rendre compte.**

 **nd/a4 : C'est un AU plutôt sombre et déprimant, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé en le commençant. C'est aussi très psychologique, donc l'action à proprement parler est plutôt lente. Quand la fic commence, Hinata a 15 ans. Quand elle se termine, il a environ 24-25 ans.**

 **nd/a5 : La suite (et fin) devrait être postée dans 2-3 jours. Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Quand Hinata s'en aperçut pour la première fois, il avait quinze ans. Très jeune, somme toute, trop jeune, sûrement. Il viendrait à apprendre que _ça_ apparaissait, en général, avec la puberté et que _ça_ ne partirait probablement jamais.

C'était une journée comme les autres. Il était avec deux amis, avec lesquels il n'avait plus de contact maintenant, mais qui consistaient à l'époque en l'essentiel de son cercle social.

― Trois billets pour _Star wars_ , s'il vous plaît, avait-il demandé avec un sourire.

La dame à la caisse du cinéma, entre deux âges, mâchant négligemment un chewing-gum, leva à peine les yeux vers lui.

― C'est complet pour ce soir, désolée.

Hinata entendit son ami soupirer derrière lui.

― Je savais qu'on aurait dû attendre quelques jours au moins, marmonnait-t-il. Deux jours après la sortie, c'est trop tôt.

Hinata, un peu déçu, n'avait pas baissé les armes.

― Complet, complet ? s'était-il misérablement essayé.

La dame leva les yeux vers lui.

― Complet, complet.

― Pas grave, les gars, avait relativisé son autre ami. On reviendra mardi prochain.

Les deux garçons étaient déjà à moitié tournés pour repartir.

Hinata avait fait une moue. Il s'était excusé du regard à la dame, et avait repris son portefeuille, lorsqu'il expliqua pour meubler l'instant de silence :

― C'est que, on aurait _vraiment_ aimé le voir, avant que tout le monde ne l'ait déjà vu et qu'on se fasse raconter toute l'histoire-

La dame avait subitement arrêté son mâchouillement. Hinata leva les yeux vers elle. Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, elle sorti sa main de derrière son comptoir et la posa sur celle d'Hinata.

Figé, Hinata se tut.

― Pauvre enfant, avait dit doucement la dame. Je comprends. Ne partez pas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle lâcha aussitôt sa main et se leva pour aller chercher des clés.

Hinata jeta un regard à ses amis, qui le lui rendirent avec la même confusion.

Pourtant, aucun d'eux trois ne se plaignit lorsque la dame revint et leur permit d'assister au film dans les loges arrière, habituellement réservées au personnel technique. Gratuitement, en plus.

…

C'était quelque chose dans sa voix, Hinata le comprit assez vite.

Il ne pourrait pas vraiment expliquer comment, ni pourquoi. Mais, au début, enthousiasmé, il perdait le contrôle assez vite.

Plus tard, il apprendrait à savoir doser l'intensité de la _voix_. À savoir exactement quand il l'utilisait et quand il parlait normalement, toute trace du charme effacée. Mais, au début, c'était impossible.

Il n'était pas non plus très sûr de comprendre l'effet exact que la _voix_ avait sur les gens. Une complaisance ? Une affinité immédiate ? Une obéissance quasi-garantie ? Dans tous les cas, c'était à son avantage et il ne se lassait pas de l'utiliser à tort et à travers sur le plus de gens possible.

Il ne le comprit qu'après quelques semaines.

C'était justement chez l'un de ses amis. Pour une raison qu'il avait oubliée, le troisième membre du trio n'avait pas pu être présent pour cette soirée jeux-vidéos, et ce n'était donc qu'Hinata et l'autre.

Comme toujours, il y avait eu obstination sur qui serait le _player one_ , et Hinata, après quelques arguments, s'était lassé et avait utilisé la _voix._ Il était donc _player one_. Simple comme bonjour.

Souriant pour lui-même, Hinata avait commencé la partie, satisfait, et s'était aperçu, après quelques bonnes minutes, que son ami n'avait pas bougé depuis un petit moment. Hinata s'était retourné vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il attendait, et s'était aperçu que l'autre garçon l'observait avec une intensité inhabituelle.

La voix pouvait avoir cet effet, ce changement dans le regard, rendant les yeux comme brillants, Hinata s'en était aperçu. Mais, n'ayant jamais été particulièrement expert en analyse de sentiments, il ne s'était pas interrogé plus que nécessaire sur le sujet.

Ce ne fut que lorsque, de façon complètement inattendue, son ami se pencha ridiculement proche de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'Hinata, figé, comprit le vrai effet de la _voix_.

…

C'était quelques années plus tard.

Hinata, assez vieux pour connaître les conséquences que ses actes pouvaient avoir, trop jeune pour ne pas s'en ficher, passait son temps à fréquenter les soirées auxquelles il n'aurait pas été invité si ce n'était de l'usage approprié de la voix. Entouré de la crème de la crème des gens, dans les quartiers les plus huppés, Hinata riait, flirtait, tout le monde le trouvait des plus exquis, et repartait pour la nuit avec n'importe qui, homme ou femme, sur qui son choix s'était arrêté cette soirée-là.

Lorsqu'il la vit pour la première fois, avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux immenses et son cou fin, au bras d'un type beaucoup plus vieux et beaucoup plus riche que lui, chez qui d'ailleurs se déroulait la soirée cette fois-là, Hinata sourit. Et il décida de relever le défi.

S'il croyait encore, dans ce temps-là, que défi il pouvait y avoir.

― Salut, l'avait-il accostée alors qu'elle était encore au bras de l'autre homme.

Il avait utilisé la voix, en petite quantité. Assez pour qu'elle se retourne.

― Salut, avait-elle répondu, polie.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait lâché le bras de l'homme et il sourit vaguement. Facile, tellement facile.

― C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, avait-il continué.

Elle avait ri un peu, comme embarrassée.

― Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée, d'habitude, expliqua-t-elle. La musique est trop forte, et il y a tellement de gens...

Hinata soutenu son regard.

― Moi non plus, avait-il répondu doucement. Ça te dirait qu'on s'en aille ?

Il avait mis un maximum de charme dans la voix. Ses yeux s'embuèrent un peu, comme si elle était dépassée par ce qui se passait, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa chance, elle les cligna plusieurs fois.

― Je, oui, enfin―, murmura-t-elle, je n'attends que ça.

…

Ça dura quelques mois, la plus longue relation qu'Hinata jamais eut. Car, en fait, il se lassait en général rapidement des gens. Mais pas d'elle. Elle était drôle, riait facilement, pas compliquée, et Hinata avait du plaisir à la revoir à chaque fois. Ils passaient même des jours ensemble, à se promener dans la ville, à parler, à rire.

Enfin, si, parfois, l'envie de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un d'autre le prenait, il ne se gênait pas, bien évidemment. Parfois, il se faisait prendre, mais rarement. Et puis, une ou deux phrases pleines de charme, et tout rentrait dans l'ordre, elle n'était plus fâchée.

Plus fâchée, mais elle pleurait beaucoup, par contre. Ça, ça ennuyait Hinata. Il la consolait maladroitement, lui répétait qu'il n'aimait qu'elle. Et elle, elle pleurait encore, elle s'excusait de s'être fâchée, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.

Ça le rendait inconfortable. Ce n'était pas encore du remord, mais ça viendrait.

…

Il était sans elle dans un bar, un soir où elle l'avait particulièrement fatigué, et où il se rappelait lui avoir crié qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. C'était faux, bien sûr, il ne pensait jamais totalement tout ce qu'il disait, mais dans son élan de colère, de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller dans la crainte que ce fut vrai, ça lui avait procuré une sorte de satisfaction. Les lumières aveuglantes, la musique trop forte et le regard des gens sur lui lui changeaient les idées.

Quand il entra dans le bar, Hinata le remarqua tout de suite.

Il était grand, sombre, un veston de cuir sur les épaules, et exactement ce qu'Hinata n'avait pas eu depuis un petit moment et dont il avait besoin. Il avait l'air d'être entré dans le premier endroit qu'il avait trouvé pour aller prendre un verre d'alcool le plus fort possible. En effet, car sans même regarder autour lui, il prit tout de suite la direction du bar.

Hinata sourit, arrêta tout mouvement et se dégagea de la piste de dance, malgré les quelques mains qui tentèrent de le retenir. Il alla s'asseoir juste à côté du nouveau venu. Légèrement trop près, peut-être, car l'autre lui jeta un bref regard ennuyé et se décala légèrement vers la droite.

― Hey, lança Hinata.

L'autre ne se retourna même pas. Levant les sourcils, presque impressionné, Hinata augmenta la dose de charme dans sa voix.

― Hey, répéta-t-il, et cette fois l'autre tourna la tête vers lui. Je m'appelle Hinata.

L'autre hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone, l'ignorant de façon quasi-insultante. Mais Hinata n'était pas insulté. Ça lui donnait même envie de rire, de voir que quelqu'un pouvait penser pouvoir lui résister.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas son nom, mais Hinata viendrait à découvrir assez vite qu'il se nommait Kageyama Tobio, et qu'il n'était pas près de l'oublier.

― Est-ce que tu es seul ce soir ? demanda Hinata, même s'il savait que ça n'avait aucune importance.

À cela, au moins, Kageyama réagit en faisant tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts et en plantant son regard dans celui d'Hinata. Hinata ne remarqua d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment-là l'ecchymose jaunie que l'autre avait autour de l'œil gauche.

― Écoute, avait lancé froidement Kageyama, tu parles à la mauvaise personne. Retourne t'amuser ailleurs, je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

Et il avait replanté ses yeux sur son écran. Mais Hinata éclata de rire. Et son rire, sans vraiment qu'il ne puisse le contrôler encore aujourd'hui, avait toujours une dose assez élevée de charme. Kageyama s'était figé. _C'est fini_ , pensa Hinata _, gagné_.

Il posa sa main sur le bras solide de Kageyama. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, et Hinata lui sourit à pleines dents.

― Je m'amuse déjà très bien ici.

Et voilà, c'était fini, c'était le coup fatal.

― Comment est-ce que tu as dit que tu t'appelais, déjà ? demanda d'un ton étrange Kageyama.

Hinata lui fit un clin d'œil et resserra son emprise sur son bras.

― Hinata. Hinata Shoyo.

…

Celle-là aussi dura longtemps. Quelques mois, au moins, Hinata en était sûr. Il oubliait parfois les détails. Il était justement dans le lit de Kageyama, celui-ci étant déjà parti travailler, le matin où il reçut l'appel.

C'était un numéro inconnu, et Hinata n'avait pas habitude de répondre aux appels masqués.

Il y avait déjà un petit bout que la fille ―Yachi, elle s'appelait Yachi, s'il n'y avait que deux noms dont il méritait de se souvenir, c'était ces deux-là, Kageyama et Yachi― avait arrêté de l'appeler, comme ça finissait toujours par arriver, avec tout le monde. Il répondit néanmoins, et lorsque Kageyama revint le soir, c'était pour le retrouver dans cette même position, les yeux vides, assis sur le lit, le téléphone entre les mains.

C'était la mère de Yachi. Elle avait été hospitalisée. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle ne mangeait plus, qu'elle ne sortait plus. Les médecins voyaient là une solide dépression. Mais Hinata savait ce que c'était, lui, il le savait.

Elle se mourrait d'amour.

…

Hinata ne voyait pas comment il pouvait possiblement expliquer ça à Kageyama. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'est qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir. Hinata était resté trop longtemps avec Yachi, et il était encore temps d'éviter la même horreur avec Kageyama. En plus, Hinata l'aimait bien, comme il avait appris à le connaître, et c'était certes un type un peu renfermé, avec un mauvais caractère la plupart du temps, mais qui au final était très bien et ne méritait pas ce qu'Hinata allait finir par lui faire subir un jour ou l'autre.

Deux jours après l'appel, Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et cogna chez Kageyama. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer, pas l'intention de s'expliquer, juste de lui dire que c'était fini et de partir aussitôt. Mais, évidemment, Kageyama ne le laissa pas faire à sa tête.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda finalement Kageyama, une fois qu'il l'eut convaincu d'au moins rentrer dans l'appartement.

Hinata évitait son regard.

― Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir, Kags.

Évidemment, l'expression qui s'inscrit sur son visage était horrible à regarder, oh, si horrible.

― Quoi ? demanda Kageyama, et c'était plus un chuchotement qu'une vraie parole.

Hinata, regrettant d'être entré, repris son sac de par terre et s'apprêta à sortir, mais Kageyama lui agrippa le bras, un peu fort.

― Hinata, s'exclama-t-il, cette fois-là avec la voix qu'Hinata lui connaissait. Ne pars pas comme ça― explique toi au moins un peu !

Une once de panique teintait ses paroles, Kageyama n'était jamais très expressif, mais c'était assez pour qu'Hinata entende et se retourne, la gorge serrée. Il tendit la main doucement vers la joue de l'autre.

― Kags… commença-t-il.

Mais Kageyama agrippa durement sa main avant qu'elle ne le touche, réagissant au surnom comme à un choc électrique. Il le regarda l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

― Merde, Hinata ! Tu ne peux pas juste- _partir_ comme ça…

Sa voix était différente. Hinata retira violement sa main.

― Ne me dit pas quoi faire ! s'écria-t-il à plein poumons.

Une rage violente s'était emparée de lui. Il avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer, il aurait pu même frapper Kageyama.

― Salaud ! continuait-il de crier, lui qui détestait pourtant insulter les gens. C'est quoi ton putain de problème !

Kageyama, figé, le regardait avec des yeux glacés d'horreur. Hinata ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cet accès de rage, mais il s'en contre-foutait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fâché de toute sa vie. Kageyama avança vers lui, lentement.

― Hinata, ne te fâche pas, attends, écoute moi-

― Ne me touche pas ! cria encore Hinata.

Dans un geste de violence absolument gratuite, ne sachant pas où canaliser toute la colère qui le prenait, il frappa contre un bol en vitre qui trainait sur une table à côté de lui. Le bol s'écrasa par terre dans un fracas terrible. Hinata sentit les bras de Kageyama l'entourer de par derrière.

― Hinata, écoute-moi, Hinata, disait Kageyama, mais sa poigne était solide comme du roc et Hinata avait beau se débattre, il ne lâchait pas prise. Il faut qu'on parle, il faut que tu m'écoute, mais calme toi. Je vais t'expliquer, calme-toi.

Hinata se débattit encore quelque peu, mais sentit très vite une grande fatigue l'assiéger, et, toujours dans les bras de Kageyama, tenta de reprendre son souffle au travers des sanglots.

…

Quand Kageyama, une fois la colère inexpliquée d'Hinata passée, s'assit à côté de lui, la tête basse et le regard fuyant, lui demandant d'être silencieux et de l'écouter car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire serait difficile à croire, Hinata le vit venir à cent kilomètres à l'heure.

― Parfois, quand je parle, il y a certains moments où― où je peux mettre les gens en colère. Je ne comprends pas trop moi non plus, je sais, mais― c'est plus que simplement les mots, c'est la voix derrière, et normalement― normalement je la maitrise assez bien, je ne voulais pas― je n'ai jamais voulu l'utiliser sur toi et je suis tellement, tellement désolé―

Hinata ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, ses émotions alternant entre le drôle de pincement au cœur de savoir qu'il n'avait pas tout imaginé, que sa _voix_ était bien réelle, et qu'il n'était pas seul, mais aussi une pointe de douleur devant l'air anéanti de Kageyama qui s'en voulait tellement d'utiliser la sienne.

Il imaginait que c'était cruel, peut-être, mais que c'était le moment où jamais.

― Je te crois, Kags.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, gris et indéchiffrables, de Kageyama. Il prit une inspiration.

― Je te crois car je peux faire la même chose que toi― enfin, pas avec la colère.

Kageyama ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

― Avec quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hinata lâcha sa main. Il allait le dire pour la première fois, mettant des mots sur des pensées retravaillées des centaines de fois, dans une vague idée de ce qu'était la voix, mais sans jamais aucun terme clair à mettre sur elle pour la définir.

― Avec l'amour, Kags.

…

― Je pense que tu as raison, avait dit Kageyama après plusieurs jours d'exil Hinata-ne-savait-trop-où. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir.

― D'accord, avait simplement répondu Hinata.

Kageyama l'avait regardé, et c'est ce regard qui restera ancré dans la mémoire d'Hinata comme dernier souvenir de lui, comme une marque au fer rouge. Ce regard entre la colère et la déception, ce regard qui semblait vouloir lui dire _c'est tout ?_

― J'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait rien, avait déclaré Kageyama avant de partir. Alors que de te laisser, c'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie.

― On est jeune, avait répondu Hinata. Tu vas avoir des choses beaucoup plus difficiles à faire que ça.

Et c'était tout.

…

Plusieurs années passèrent sans qu'il ne recroise ni Kageyama, ni personne s'apparentant de près ou de loin à eux et à leurs capacités.

Il rentrait chez lui- car oui, il avait un chez-lui, il avait changé ses habitudes et ne se laissait plus entretenir par quiconque sur qui il exerçait sa voix, ou du moins presque plus- il n'était pas tard. Il avait déposé ses sacs d'épicerie dans son entrée et regardait son téléphone qui venait de se connecter au Wi-Fi de son appartement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Deux personnes se tenaient dans son salon, très fixes, les yeux brillants comme un reflet dans l'atmosphère sombre.

― Hinata Shoyo.

Dit la voix de l'un d'entre eux. Elle était basse, douce, comme à demi-chuchotée.

― Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hinata.

Il n'avait pas peur, il était un adulte, mais sa main tenait quand même fermement la poignée de porte. L'un d'entre eux était assis assez droitement sur son fauteuil, et l'autre se tenait à côté. Celui qui était debout s'avança lentement.

― N'aie pas peur, dit-il doucement. Nous voulons simplement te parler. Nous avons entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet.

― Quelles choses ? se braqua Hinata. Et qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon salon ?

À ce moment, celui qui était assis sur le divan tendit le bras pour allumer la lampe sur la table de chevet. La lumière basse et orangée éclaira alors un peu son visage à la mâchoire carrée et à l'air vaguement sévère. Hinata regarda celui qui était proche de lui. Les cheveux étrangement argentés, il avait un sourire doux et un regard bienveillant. Pas très menaçant, somme toute.

― Je m'appelle Sugawara, mais tu peux m'appeler Suga. Et lui, c'est Daichi.

― Nous venons car plusieurs choses nous laissent croire que, comme nous, tu aurais été récipiendaire du Don, enchaîna l'autre, Daichi, dont la voix ne semblait pas dure du tout.

Hinata resta silencieux. Sugawara sourit.

― Je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi on parle, dit-il doucement.

Hinata, par automatisme, commença à retirer son manteau et à ranger les choses qu'il avait laissé tomber en entrant chez lui.

― Le Don, maugréa-t-il à mi-voix en évitant le regard gentil de Sugawara. Le _Don_. Vous parlez d'une façon d'appeler ça.

Sugawara et Daichi le laissèrent ranger ses affaires et se défrustrer un peu, probablement conscients de la myriade d'émotions avec lesquelles il devait composer en ce moment, en essayant de camoufler tout ça par un ennui peu crédible. Finalement, il croisa les bras et prit une inspiration, prêt à les laisser continuer ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire, peu importe ce que c'était.

Sugawara, celui aux cheveux argentés, était doté du don- de la _voix_ de la paix, ou du calme, peu importe comment il appelait ça. Daichi, lui, de la peur. Tout comme lui, leur Dons se manifestaient par la voix, et ils avaient appris à la maitriser individuellement au fil du temps, avec, tout comme lui, leur lot de méandres et de complications. Ils lui demandèrent quel était son don à lui. Hinata n'osa pas lever les yeux.

― L'amour, finit-il par avouer après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Daichi avait hoché la tête. Suga avait déposé une main sur son épaule.

― D'accord, dit-il paisiblement. C'est une grande chance. C'est un sentiment très puissant.

Hinata acquiesça faiblement, haussa les épaules, comme si c'était vrai, comme si de rien n'était.

― Nous essayons de recruter le plus de gens possibles comme nous, expliqua Daichi. C'est un phénomène assez récent, très peu répandu, et plutôt incompréhensible. Le plus de données nous parviendrons à rassembler, le mieux nous serons en mesure de maitriser le phénomène.

― Tu peux peut-être penser que ça ne sert à rien, intervint aussitôt Suga, étant donné que toi, comme moi ou Daichi, tu es parvenu à dompter ta voix par toi-même. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Notre but est simplement d'aider ceux pour qui ça ne va, présentement, où ceux à venir.

Hinata secoua la tête.

― Je ne pense pas que ce soit inutile, coupa-t-il, la tête basse. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça.

Une vague image de Kageyama lui traversa alors l'esprit, les ecchymoses sur ses bras et son visage.

― Personne, poursuivit-il. Surtout pas seul.

Suga et Daichi lui sourirent tristement.

― C'est ce que nous pensons aussi. Mais tu n'es pas seul, Hinata. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

…

Cela peut paraitre idiot, mais d'être tombé sur Daichi et Suga à cet instant-là de sa vie, Hinata était sûr que ça l'avait sauvé.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas utopique, de rencontrer les autres gens de l'association. Hinata ne se mit pas soudainement à adorer son Don, n'apprit pas miraculeusement à le dompter plus qu'il n'y parvenait déjà, ne devint pas ami avec tous ceux qui s'y trouvait. D'ailleurs, ni se s'impliqua tant que ça dans l'association, en fait. Contrairement à certains d'entre eux, comme Daichi et Suga, Hinata ne quitta pas son travail ni son appartement.

Au début, c'était même assez déstabilisant. Il était venu au quartier général, guidé par Suga, qui l'avait présenté à tous ceux qui s'y étaient trouvé à ce moment-là, lui avait expliqué les grandes bases de leur méthode de recherche pour trouver les gens chez qui se manifestait le Don, et lui avait montré les dossiers de tous ceux qui étaient répertoriés. Il lui avait clairement expliqué qu'il n'y avait rien qui était attendu d'Hinata, rien de plus que ce qu'il serait prêt à faire. Et si, pour l'instant, cela signifiait rien du tout, c'était bien aussi. Hinata lui avait offert un sourire reconnaissant.

Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup. Une vingtaine de répertoriés, pour l'instant, tout au maximum.

L'organisation n'en était encore qu'à ses débuts.

Le phénomène était apparu il y avait quelques années, se manifestant toujours chez les jeunes garçons, sur une tranche de dix bonnes années. Les émotions contrôlées allaient de la plus précise à la plus générique. Certaines étaient positives, d'autres plus négatives, allant de la jalousie au dégoût, de la confusion à l'ennui. À chaque fois qu'Hinata était introduit à quelqu'un, la réaction était pratiquement la même ; une espèce d'admiration difficilement dissimulable et des réflexions dont Hinata aurait franchement pu se passer.

― Incroyable, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec ça !

 _Oui, en effet_ , songeait platement Hinata. _Quelle chance, wouah_.

Un jour, par contre, quelqu'un lui dit quelque chose d'autre. C'était inattendu, et cela frappa Hinata plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité se l'admettre.

― C'est terrible.

Hinata avait cligné des yeux, regardant sous un œil différent celui à qui il venait d'être présenté. L'autre n'avait pas levé les yeux vers lui, les gardant fixé sur l'écran d'un jeu vidéo auquel il jouait.

― Ce l'est, avait alors dit Hinata, réalisant à quel point c'était vrai.

…

Il s'appelait Kenma, et son don à lui, c'était la tristesse. Hinata lui avait déjà demandé, une fois, de l'essayer sur lui, et il aurait plutôt qualifié ça d'espèce de _désespoir_. C'était poignant, étouffant, et Hinata n'avait plus jamais demandé à le revivre.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils s'attachent l'un à l'autre, et Hinata pouvait affirmer aujourd'hui sans mentir que Kenma était son meilleur ami, le seul avec lequel il avait vraiment connecté d'entre tous les membres de l'association.

Parfois, une peur assiégeait le fond de son esprit, tapie dans l'ombre, innommable. Hinata s'efforçait de l'étouffer du mieux qu'il pouvait dès qu'il la sentait poindre à l'horizon, mais jamais assez rapidement pour qu'elle ne laisse pas une trace dans ses pensées. Elle lui disait, la peur, qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point Kenma, qui ne s'attachait presque à personne, restait avec lui de sa propre volonté. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne savait pas s'il n'était pas, malgré tous les efforts d'Hinata, sous l'influence de sa _voix_ , subtile et vicieuse, sans qu'il ne s'en doute. Elle lui disait, mais ça Hinata le savait déjà, qu'Hinata n'était pas toujours capable de savoir si sa _voix_ ne s'était immiscée dans des conversations banales, au détour d'une phrase dite en riant, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte lui-même.

Et qu'elle puisse ainsi entretenir une forme de dépendance, certes plus légère qu'un amour romantique assumé, à l'égard de Kenma. Que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il ne partait pas.

…

Hinata avait fini par raconter à Kenma toute son histoire, une soirée où il avait peut-être été un peu sous l'influence déprimante de Kenma qui ne se sentait pas bien cette fois-là, comme ça le prenait parfois. Il lui avait parlé de Kageyama, de Yachi, de tous ceux avant eux, de tous ces cœurs sur lesquels il ne savait pas l'étendue du dommage qu'il avait laissé.

Il lui avait parlé de cette peur, de cette quête de vérité qu'il ne semblait jamais à bout d'achever.

Kenma, en échange, lui avait parlé de ses remords à lui, de la culpabilité qui l'étouffait lentement et silencieusement, et il avait de quoi parler. Ses deux parents, entre autres, s'étaient suicidés par sa faute, sous l'influence néfaste qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ni à contrôler dans ses années d'adolescence. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance face à l'étendue de son _Don_.

…

― Je pense que j'aimerais aider, moi aussi.

Hinata avait levé la tête vers Kenma, avec lequel ses jambes étaient entortillées sur le divan de son appartement.

― Aider ?

Kenma était resté silencieux un bon moment, assez pour qu'Hinata s'apprête à laisser tomber sa question et se remette à écouter le programme de télé-réalité qu'il n'écoutait déjà qu'à moitié.

― Aider, comme Suga et Daichi, avait finalement continué son ami. Aider à trouver les gens, les enfants, comme nous.

Hinata avait attendu, laissant le temps à son ami de trouver ses mots.

― Si ça peut permettre d'éviter- si au moins un d'entre eux-

Hinata avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran du téléphone de Kenma. La partie du jeu auquel il jouait était perdue depuis un bon moment, mais les yeux de son ami restaient braqués sur son écran.

― Je vais le faire avec toi, avait dit Hinata.

Kenma lui avait lancé un regard.

― Je suis sérieux, insista Hinata. Je vais le faire avec toi.

…

C'était beaucoup plus de travail technique qu'Hinata aurait imaginé. Il était question d'infiltration électronique à la recherche de rapports inhabituels dans les dossiers d'écoles, ou même dans des cas judiciaires. Ensuite seulement venait la recherche sur le terrain, domaine où Hinata servait enfin vraiment à quelque chose. Sur la quantité d'informations qu'il y avait, très peu étaient significatives, mais Kenma, une chance, était inexplicablement très doué pour tout ce qui concernait l'informatique, et se chargeait de la majorité du travail de paperasse qu'Hinata n'était pas en mesure de faire.

Hinata, comme Kenma, vivait maintenant des rentes que l'organisation fournissait, sur financement privé principalement. Hinata avait compris que quelques-uns des dirigeants étaient assez bien fournis en matière de revenus, et avaient, comme eux tous, beaucoup d'intérêt à retrouver les autres.

Hinata avait bien évidemment parlé à Kenma, et même à Suga, de Kageyama. Mais, comme la plupart des êtres doués comme lui, avec en plus une vilaine tendance à se ramasser dans des situations assez conflictuelles, il semblait que Kageyama mettait beaucoup d'efforts à effacer toute trace de sa présence là où il passait. La dernière mention de son nom dans un rapport de police remontait à plus de deux ans. Depuis, aucune nouvelle.

Leur première réussite fut avec Lev.

C'était un jeune garçon immensément grand, avec une énergie démesurée et le pouvoir d'influencer l'estime des gens. C'était un don assez difficile à cerner, et plutôt subtil, ce qui rendait Hinata assez fier de sa découverte, et qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des dirigeants de l'association. Kenma et Hinata avaient réussi à le trouver un peu par hasard, car la mère de Lev l'avait amené voir un psychologue à plusieurs reprises, et le compte-rendu des séances étaient par chance numérisé.

Lev était, de surcroît, un être fondamentalement positif, qui avait certes beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa voix, mais qui ne l'utilisait que pour faire sentir les gens fiers. Hinata ne détestait pas avoir à passer du temps avec lui, son ego revigoré dès que Lev prenait la parole, souriant en coin malgré la conscience de l'artifice. Et Lev, de son côté, l'adorait, peut-être encore un peu sous l'influence du charme qu'Hinata avait utilisé pour être en mesure de l'approcher. Mais, en même temps, Lev adorait aussi Kenma, donc peut-être pas.

Hinata se serait attendu à devoir le prendre en charge et lui apprendre comment maîtriser la voix, mais Kenma et lui furent plutôt convoqués dans une pièce où se trouvaient les chefs, si tel terme on pouvait utiliser, de l'organisation. C'étaient pour la plupart des visages connus, comme Daichi, par exemple, ou Kuroo, avec son sourire en coin et ses yeux sombres, avec le don de rendre les gens complètement confus et déstabilisés. Il y avait même Oikawa, qui n'était pas souvent là, menant une carrière de starlette de quelque chose dont Hinata ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, et qui avait le don de l'envie.

― C'est un travail particulièrement excellent que vous avez accompli, avait commencé Kuroo, son éternel sourire étrange au visage.

Hinata avait toujours eu du mal à le cerner, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Kenma. Mis à part Hinata, Kuroo était peut-être le seul avec lequel son ami échangeait dans une relative civilité. Et Hinata essayait de ne pas le prendre personnel.

― Force est de constater, avait-il continué après qu'Hinata et Kenma l'aient remercié, que vos Dons sont d'une efficacité remarquable sur le terrain. C'est pourquoi, si vous vous posez la question, vous n'aurez pas à faire le volet entrainement de Lev.

― Nous avons suffisamment de gens plus expérimentés que vous au quartier général pour la suite, expliqua Oikawa en souriant, qui seront en mesure de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il lui faudra. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir à son sujet.

Hinata et Kenma échangèrent un regard. Hinata haussa les épaules.

― Si vous pensez que c'est ce qui est le mieux, approuva Hinata pour eux deux.

Kuroo leur sourit de ce sourire étrange. Kenma soutint son regard, mais Hinata ne put s'empêcher de baisser le sien.

― Parfait. À partir de maintenant, vous aurez des missions plus intéressantes à effectuer.

…

― Ils pensent que ton pouvoir est le plus utile qu'ils aient jamais vu, avait dit Kenma une fois qu'ils furent sortis du quartier général.

Hinata lui avait lancé un bref regard. La pluie tombait fort dehors, ils marchaient vite pour se rendre à l'abri.

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? avait-il répondu.

Kenma avait haussé les épaules.

― Si au moins il peut servir à quelque chose, avait marmonné Hinata en embarquant dans sa voiture.

…

Ils se mirent donc à effectuer plus de repérage, et moins de recherche. Les documents leur étaient envoyés, avec toutes les informations nécessaires figurant déjà dessus, et ils n'avaient qu'à rester sur le terrain.

…

Quelques temps passèrent, et tout allait presque bien. Kenma habitait pratiquement chez lui maintenant, et tous deux trouvaient dans cet arrangement un semblant de paix.

Lorsqu'il revit Kageyama, cela lui apparut presque comme une chance de rédemption.

Kenma et Hinata étaient, en fait, en mission ce soir-là. C'était dans une grande soirée-bénéfice, donnée en l'honneur d'une cause qu'Hinata n'avait pas tout à fait comprise. D'ailleurs, Hinata, une coupe de champagne à la main, attendait l'arrivée du porte-parole de la soirée, duquel il avait des informations à extirper, et se sentait presque comme dans un film de James Bond. Kenma l'attendait à l'étage, où il était censé guider le porte-parole afin que l'interrogatoire se fasse le plus subtilement possible.

Un petit tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit plus loin dans la salle, et Hinata comprit que son sujet était arrivé. Des éclairs de lumières des caméras situaient son entrée. C'était un homme d'âge moyen, les cheveux gris et un peu bedonnant. Hinata le regarda d'un peu plus loin donner un petit discours d'introduction, remerciant les gens de s'être présentés. Il y avait sa famille autour de lui, très probablement sa femme accrochée à son bras et deux petites filles en robe fleuries devant eux, souriant tous pour les caméras.

Ce fut alors qu'Hinata l'aperçu, et le reconnu instantanément. Un coup au cœur.

Derrière le porte-parole, en habit de soirée lui aussi, se fondant dans la masse d'hommes en complets autour de lui, se tenait Kageyama.

Ce fut subtil, en même temps qu'une autre vague d'applaudissements. Si Hinata n'avait pas eu les yeux fixés sur Kageyama, il ne l'aurait probablement même pas remarqué. Mais Kageyama s'avança imperceptiblement, déposant une main sur l'épaule du porte-parole, et-

Lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il passa devant le porte-parole et se faufila entre les journalistes, vers la sortie. Hinata, figé, eut tout juste le temps de mobiliser tous ses forces pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

― Kageyama ! s'exclama-t-il en l'agrippant par le bras.

Malgré le bruit autour d'eux, Kageyama se retourna.

Dans ses yeux passèrent la surprise, puis, quasi-instantanément, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Hinata pensa qu'il allait partir aussitôt, l'ignorant complètement, ou même lui cracher quelque insulte au visage en guise de retrouvaille. Mais Kageyama l'agrippa solidement par l'épaule.

― Viens, lui dit-il en commençant à le traîner de force hors de la foule. Il ne faut pas rester ici―

Hinata tourna la tête vers le porte-parole- sa mission, pour revenir soudainement à la réalité et pour s'apercevoir de l'état généralisé de panique et de chaos qui régnait tout autour d'eux.

Le porte-parole, quelques secondes auparavant souriant et avenant, était en train d'hurler et de se débattre contre la bonne dizaine d'hommes qui tentaient de le retenir et de contenir sa rage inexpliquée. Les yeux d'Hinata se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la famille, au milieu des cris, autour de laquelle était attroupée quelques autres personnes. La femme du porte-parole tenait ses deux mains contre son visage, pleurant. Hinata comprit que son mari devait avoir défoulé son premier élan de haine en la frappant, comme ça, devant tout le monde, violemment.

À travers les flashs de caméra, ce fut tout ce qu'Hinata eut le temps de voir avant que Kageyama ne le sorte du chaos général.

…

― Hinata, vas-tu finir par me dire ce qui se passe.

Kenma avait posé platement sa question. Pour un œil extérieur, il aurait été facile de croire qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné par la tournure un peu inattendue, mais définitivement chaotique, des évènements. Mais Hinata remarquait sans peine les yeux légèrement plissés de son ami, regardant suspicieusement Kageyama, signe assez révélateur de sa confusion.

Kageyama, les yeux fixés sur la route, ne remarquait soit pas le regard inquisiteur de Kenma ou l'évitait volontairement. Ils avaient été poursuivis un peu par la police au centre-ville, mais Kageyama avait réussi, à l'aide de manœuvres dont le souvenir faisait encore trembler Hinata, à les semer le plus rapidement possible. Ils roulaient maintenant sur une autoroute quasi-déserte, probablement à cause de l'heure tardive, vers une destination qu'Hinata n'avait pas vraiment osé demander.

Il était assis sur le siège passager, et Kenma, qu'Hinata avait agrippé et lancé sur la banquette arrière dès qu'il l'avait aperçu descendre du deuxième étage du bâtiment, alerté par la panique de la réception, tenait sa tête entre Kageyama et lui.

Hinata lança un bref regard à Kageyama.

― Je te le dirais volontiers, si j'en avais la moindre idée, répondit-il à Kenma, mais en regardant de façon un peu provocatrice le conducteur.

À cela, Kageyama ne réagit qu'en roulant rapidement des yeux.

Kenma les dévisagea avec beaucoup de jugement, et Hinata vit clairement, dans le rétroviseur, qu'il n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse. Il soupira et se retourna vers lui.

― Kenma, dit-il alors, je te présente Kageyama.

Devant le manque de réaction de Kenma, à qui Hinata avait déjà pourtant maintes fois parlé de Kageyama, Hinata eut envie lui secouer les épaules et de lui transmettre télépathiquement le message JE T'AI PARLÉ DE LUI FAIS UN EFFORT ET SALUE LE AU MOINS―

Mais il n'en fit rien et décida plutôt, pour éviter d'empirer le malaise, de continuer sa présentation maladroite.

― C'est heu― un vieil ami à moi. Et Kageyama, je te présente Kenma, qui est―

― Un autre pauvre type que tu tiens dans tes filets ? coupa Kageyama, sans même regarder aucun d'entre eux.

Alors qu'Hinata s'étouffait avec de l'air, Kenma sembla comprendre.

― Ohh, dit-il. Je vois qui tu es.

― Kenma, s'il te plaît, coupa Hinata, qui aurait voulu rentrer sous terre. Et non, fit-il difficilement à Kageyama, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Kageyama ne réagit pas, et Hinata se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être convaincu.

― Il est comme toi et moi, avait dit plus calmement Hinata. Il peut faire naitre la tristesse chez les gens avec sa voix.

À cela, Kageyama leva les yeux dans le rétroviseur pour regarder Kenma. Ce fut rapide, mais il hocha la tête et retourna son regard sur la route.

― Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins me dire où on va ? demanda Kenma avec un semblant d'ennui.

Hinata regarda Kageyama, qui se décida finalement à prendre la parole autrement que pour être négatif.

― On s'éloigne le plus possible de la ville. Il va falloir rester à couvert quelques jours. Je peux vous débarquer sur le bord de la route aussi, si vous préférez, avait-il ajouté, mais les caméras de surveillance seront bientôt regardées, et vous aurez quelques comptes à rendre assez rapidement.

Kenma et Hinata échangèrent un regard.

― Nous ? avait objecté Hinata. Tu veux dire toi. Kenma et moi, on n'a rien fait qui nous vaille de se faire coffrer.

Kageyama tourna la tête vers lui pour le dévisager.

― Vous êtes avec moi, et c'est déjà assez. Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous fassiez intercepter, interroger, et qu'ils puissent me retrouver à cause de vous. Donc, continua-t-il, comme je disais. On reste à couvert.

Kenma posa ma main sur le siège de Kageyama.

― Est-ce que tu es en train de nous kidnapper ?

― Kageyama, dit Hinata, ne le prend pas mal, mais on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de prendre quelques jours de vacances juste pour garder profil bas.

― Oui, continua monotonement Kenma, car il adonne justement qu'on n'était pas dans cet espèce de gala pour rien. On avait une mission.

Kageyama eut un rictus. Il y avait quelque chose de tranchant chez lui qui était nouveau et qui déstabilisait Hinata, ne lui plaisant pas exactement.

― Une mission, répéta Kageyama. Et bien moi aussi. Cela aurait-il, par hasard, à faire avec Tatsuo Kawabata, candidat à la vice-présidence du pays dans la législation de Kinki ?

Hinata et Kenma échangèrent un regard. Le nom correspondait avec celui de leur mission, mais le titre leur était inconnu. Hinata avait plutôt cru à une espèce célébrité, pas un homme politique de cette envergure. Kenma et lui ne s'interrogeaient, à vrai dire, pas plus que nécessaire sur les détails.

― Peut-être, répondit Hinata pour eux deux. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

Kageyama secoua un peu la tête.

― Beaucoup de gens semblent lui en vouloir, répondit-il.

― Qu'est-ce que toi, tu faisais là, de toute façon ?

Kageyama eut encore un rictus, qui passa aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

― Ça ne te semble pas évident ? répliqua-t-il avec un calme étonnant.

Hinata resta silencieux.

― Pour ruiner sa réputation, poursuivit Kageyama en éteignant le moteur.

Hinata s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrêtés dans une banqueroute où siégeait un petit motel, au milieu de nulle-part. Kageyama devait avoir jugé qu'ils étaient assez loin de la ville pour enfin s'arrêter.

― Rien de tel qu'une bonne bagarre au milieu d'un gala de charité pour ternir une image dans une campagne à la présidentielle, dit Kageyama sur un ton qui se voulait peut-être léger, mais qui résonna assez gravement aux oreilles d'Hinata.

― Attends, intercepta Hinata en déposant sa main sur le bras de Kageyama qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture. Pourquoi ? Qui t'a envoyé faire une chose pareille ?

Kageyama retira son bras automatiquement, et Hinata ne manqua pas d'apercevoir l'éclair de dégout qui traversa son visage avant qu'il ne rompe le contact physique.

Kageyama regarda alors Kenma et Hinata un moment avant de déclarer :

― Si mes calculs sont bons, ce sont les mêmes gens que vous.

Ni Kenma, ni Hinata ne surent quoi répondre à cela.

Kageyama ouvrit finalement la portière et, en sortant, leur dit :

― Venez, je crois qu'on a pas mal de trucs à se dire.

…

― C'est complètement stupide, avait dit Hinata les jambes croisées sur un des deux lits de la chambre d'hôtel piteuse. Pourquoi envoyer deux équipes sur la même mission ? Kuroo se serait bien douté qu'on se nuirait mutuellement.

Kageyama avait haussé les épaules, déchargeant toujours la myriade de gadgets incompréhensibles qu'il tenait dans un grand sac de sport noir sans payer grande attention à ses deux otages. Hinata avait du mal à croiser le regard de Kageyama, et adressait donc indirectement toutes ses pensées à Kenma pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler directement. Oui, il était un adulte.

― Non seulement c'est stupide, avait-il enchaîné, mais ça ne fait aucun sens. L'association n'avait pas Kageyama dans ses bases de données. Que ce soit elle qui l'aie contacté, dit-il à Kenma, c'est impossible.

― Je ne fais que vous dire ce que j'en pense, avait dit platement Kageyama, à l'intention de Kenma aussi. Ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu-là.

Et puis il était retourné à son mutisme glacé. Kenma et Hinata s'était échangé un regard muet. Tous deux auraient sûrement dû laisser tomber le sujet, qui leur semblait aussi improbable à l'un qu'à l'autre, mais pour une raison qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'expliquer, et que visiblement, tous deux partageaient quand même, le doute était semé.

Peut-être cela était-il dû au fait que, depuis quelques temps, ils se faisaient donner de moins en moins d'informations concernant leurs missions. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Kuroo et les autres dirigeants n'estimaient plus nécessaire de leur fournir une explication quant à l'objectif de leurs escapades. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que, sans que ni Hinata ni Kenma ne s'en parlent, tous deux avaient le sentiment secret et grandissant d'être utilisés pour des fins qu'ils saisissaient de moins en moins.

― Qu'est-ce que ce type avait de si important, de toute façon ?

Ni Kenma ni Kageyama ne surent lui offrir de réponse. Après un moment, derrière lui, Hinata entendit son ami soupirer avec agacement. Il se retourna pour voir Kenma, à moitié debout sur le lit, tenant son téléphone dans les airs comme essayant de le donner en offrande.

― J'essaie d'aller sur internet, mais il n'y a aucun réseau, lui offrit Kenma en guise de vague justification. On est vraiment dans un trou perdu.

Hinata jeta un œil à son portable. En effet.

― C'est justement ce à quoi j'essaie de remédier, intervint Kageyama, contre toute attente.

Il était à demi penché sous un bureau, connectant des fils entre eux. _Ah_ , songea Hinata. _Voilà donc à quoi tous ces gadgets servent_.

― On pourra essayer d'appeler Kuroo, quand ça fonctionnera, dit à mi-voix Kenma, qui s'était affalé à nouveau sur le lit.

Hinata eut à peine le temps d'hausser vaguement les épaules que Kageyama se releva vivement de sous le bureau.

― Êtes-vous stupides ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire qu'on s'est rencontrés.

Hinata sentit Kenma se braquer imperceptiblement. Il décida d'intervenir pour éviter d'empirer l'ambiance déjà assez sombre.

― On va commencer par essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe, dit-il diplomatiquement à Kenma. On verra après.

― Ah, dit Kenma en haussant les sourcils et en se rasseyant sur le lit, distrait par autre chose. Ça marche, le réseau, maintenant.

Hinata se tira pour se mettre à côté de lui et regarder son écran de téléphone.

― Retourne dans tes courriels, dit-il à l'intention de son ami. Va voir ce qu'ils nous ont envoyé, déjà.

Kenma obtempéra. Hinata et lui relirent le message en silence.

― Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Kageyama, au bout d'un moment.

Hinata se rassit sur le lit en soupirant.

― Rien d'inhabituel, répondit-il avec une moue.

― _Vous procéderez de manière habituelle_ , récita Kenma. _Nom : Tatsuo Kawabata_. Avec une photo de lui, indiqua Kenma en tournant son téléphone pour que Kageyama puisse voir. Et puis la date et les infos sur l'évènement. _Gala de charité pour les centres de jeunesse_.

Kageyama plissa les yeux.

― De manière habituelle ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La question était clairement adressée à Kenma, mais celui-ci resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur son écran. Hinata fut donc obligé de répondre. Merci, Kenma.

― Heu, fit-il après s'être vaguement raclé la gorge. Avec la voix― je commence par baisser leur défense, puis, heu, Kenma leur donne une bonne dose de déprime, et puis― enfin, à ce moment-là, ils sont un bordel de larmes et de peine d'amour, et on pose les questions. Enfin, non, Kuroo nous écrit juste avant, et on transmet les questions, plutôt.

Hinata se serait attendu à une réaction négative, quelle qu'elle soit, de la part de Kageyama. Mais celui-ci ne lui offrit rien. Soit il s'en fichait, soit il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à juger, usant lui aussi apparemment du pouvoir de sa voix pour gagner sa vie.

― Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez à lui demander avant ?

Hinata et Kenma secouèrent la tête en même temps.

― Tout ce qu'on a, soupira Hinata, c'est un nom, une photo, et une date.

Kageyama se passa une main sur le visage.

― Ça nous avance bien.

― _Gala de charité pour les centres de jeunesse_ , récita à nouveau Kenma après un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'une cause aussi débile pouvait avoir de si important pour que―

Soudainement, Kageyama tourna la tête vers lui.

― Répète encore ? dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Kenma le dévisagea. Kageyama sortit son téléphone à son tour.

― Le nom de l'évènement ? insista Kageyama.

― … Gala de charité pour les centres de jeunesse ? répéta lentement Kenma.

Kageyama tourna son téléphone vers eux. Hinata plissa les yeux pour lire ce qu'il leur montrait.

― Ce soir, ce n'était pas un gala de charité pour les centres de jeunesse, dit-il gravement. Mais un gala de charité pour la recherche sur le cancer du côlon.

Oh.

Kenma et Hinata se regardèrent.

― On est quelle date, aujourd'hui ? demanda Hinata.

― Le 1er novembre, répondit Kageyama en croisant les bras.

Kenma regarda à nouveau le courriel.

― Gala de charité pour les centres de jeunesse, répéta-t-il. Le― merde. Le lundi 7 novembre 2016, 20h.

Hinata regarda Kenma. Kenma regarda Hinata. Kageyama les regarda tous les deux, ne semblant pas y croire.

― Vous vous êtes trompés de date.

Kenma pointa du doigt Hinata.

― C'est toi qui avait regardé le courriel, dit simplement Kenma.

Puis, il lui jeta un coussin en plein visage.

― Aïe, aouch, c'est bon, j'ai compris― aïe ! C'est de ma faute, arrête de me frapper―

― Trompés de gala, répéta Kageyama.

― _Hinata_ s'est trompé de gala, corrigea Kenma. Triple idiot.

Hinata, sentant son visage s'empourprer, maudit intérieurement Kenma. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Ils étaient quand même devant l'ex de Hinata, et pas de Kenma. Kageyama secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

― Ça va, se défendit alors pathétiquement Hinata. L'erreur est humaine, et puis d'ailleurs, ça règle le problème. On n'était pas censés se croiser au gala, …

― Car on n'était pas invités au même gala, continua à mi-voix Kenma. Ça fait du sens.

Kageyama haussa les épaules.

― Pas tellement à mes yeux, dit-il simplement.

Puis, en secouant silencieusement la tête, il se repencha sur ses fils électroniques, essayant maintenant visiblement de les connecter à la petite télévision, qui semblait dater de l'âge de pierre, de la chambre.

Puis, les prenant tous par surprise, le téléphone d'Hinata se mit à sonner.

C'était un numéro privé. Clairement quelqu'un de l'association, très probablement Kuroo ou Daichi. C'était toujours Hinata qu'ils contactaient quand ils avaient besoin de parler à lui ou Kenma, comme il était assumé qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble de toute façon, et que Kenma ne répondait jamais à ses coups de fils. Ou à ses textos, d'ailleurs. Où même à ses conversations verbales.

Il y eut une seconde de battement. Kageyama lança des éclairs par les yeux à Hinata, le sommant clairement de ne pas répondre. Hinata regarda Kenma, qui s'était tendu, lui aussi.

Puis, dans un geste trop rapide et inattendu pour qu'Hinata puisse l'anticiper, Kenma lui vola son téléphone des mains et sortit à grande vitesse da la chambre d'hôtel en décrochant.

― Salut, Kuroo ?

Hinata entendit vaguement Kageyama jurer et se lança à la poursuite de Kenma et de son portable. Il les rattrapa facilement dans le corridor.

 _Haut. Parleur_ , mima-t-il à l'intention de Kenma. _Mets-le. Sur. Haut-parleur !_

― Je suis avec Hinata, t'es sur haut-parleur, annonça alors rapidement Kenma en obtempérant.

― _Salut Hinata_ , entendit-il Kuroo dire. _Je suis désolé d'appeler si tard, mais je me doutais que vous seriez encore debout. Tout va bien ?_

― Oui, répondit jovialement Hinata en regardant Kenma. Tout va bien, tout va très bien, tout est parfaitement normal.

Kenma plissa les yeux, apparemment peu convaincu de la nécessité de l'usage d'une telle exagération.

― _Tant mieux_ , dit Kuroo. _Écoutez, ce ne sera pas long, je me demandais juste si vous aviez regardé les nouvelles depuis ce soir_.

Kenma et Hinata prirent un moment de silence pour décider de leur réponse. Kuroo ne leur parlait pas de la mission. Évidemment, songeait Hinata, puisqu'elle n'est pas encore sensée avoir été effectuée. Bon sang, ils avaient vraiment merdé.

Hinata opta pour l'authenticité.

― Non, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps. Pourquoi ?

― _D'accord, je vois. Oh, et rien de grave. Parce que si vous les aviez regardées, je me suis dit que vous vous seriez peut-être demandé si votre mission de la semaine prochaine allait être modifiée à cause du remue-ménage de ce soir._

Kenma prit la parole.

― Quel remue-ménage ?

― _Ah, une histoire avec Tatsuo Kawabata, justement. Vous regarderez la télé, on ne parle que de ça, il aurait fait une scène dans une soirée. Mais bon, ça n'a pas tellement d'impact sur vous,_ poursuivit-il _, car j'ai vérifié, et il n'a pas annulé sa présence au gala de la semaine prochaine. Donc, tout reste pareil. C'était juste pour vous le confirmer._

Voyant que Kenma, absorbé par ses pensées, ne répondait pas, Hinata bafouilla :

― Euh, d'accord, ok, pas de problème.

Il sentit presque Kuroo sourire au bout du fil.

― _Parfait. Bon, je vais vous laisser dormir. Est-ce qu'on se voit mercredi ?_

― Euh, non, objecta avec un peu trop d'empressement Hinata. (Il ignora aussi le regard inquisiteur de Kenma.) On va― euh, on va être hors de la ville, cette semaine, improvisa-t-il. On va voir ma mère pour son anniversaire.

Kenma lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, les sourcils froncés.

― _Ah, d'accord, pas de problème_ , répondit simplement Kuroo. _On s'appelle lundi prochain, alors_.

― Ouais, conclut maladroitement Hinata. À plus.

Puis il raccrocha.

― Ta mère ? demanda Kenma, clairement accusateur. Fais-moi rire, tu n'as pas parlé à ta mère depuis au moins trois ans.

― Ça va, coupa Hinata, sentant la rougeur lui monter aux joues. Je sais, c'était mauvais, mais il fallait bien quelque chose.

Kenma le dévisagea.

― Alors tu comptes vraiment rester ici ? Toute la semaine ?

Hinata secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

― Pour faire quoi ? poursuivit Kenma, les yeux plissés. Oh, mis à part renouer avec Monsieur joie-de-vivre là-bas― ironisa-t-il en pointant du menton la chambre d'hôtel de laquelle Kageyama n'était pas encore sorti.

― Chut, coupa Hinata, comme si Kageyama pouvait les entendre malgré la porte fermée. Je ne sais pas, ok ? Je n'ai pas de plan. Mais toi non plus, donc ne me regarde pas comme ça. On va y réfléchir, et on va bien finir par trouver. Il nous reste encore une semaine.

Kenma leva rapidement les yeux au ciel. Il ne répondit pas, mais il n'objecta pas non plus et Hinata prit donc ça pour un oui.

― Allez, on rentre, dit-il à son ami en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et le jour n'allait pas tarder à poindre. Kenma le suivit à l'intérieur.

…

― Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais j'ai commandé cette chambre pour moi, Kageyama les accueilla-t-il en haussant à peine les yeux vers eux.

Sympathique, songea Hinata.

Son point était toutefois valide, les trois d'entre eux pouvant difficilement espérer partager le seul lit double de la pièce.

― On ne prévoyait pas rester, de toute façon, dit Hinata le plus dignement possible, levant le menton très haut.

Kenma lui jeta un regard de biais.

― Tu aurais peut-être dû y penser avant qu'on laisse la voiture dans le parking du centre-ville, dit-il à mi-voix.

Hinata plissa les yeux. Ils avaient fait une bonne heure de route pour se rendre dans ce coin perdu, et il était quatre heures du matin.

― On ne prévoyait pas rester plus d'une nuit, se rattrapa-il encore plus dignement. Demain, tu pourras nous reconduire.

Kageyama, les yeux fixés sur la télévision qu'il était parvenu à synchroniser pour obtenir le câble et regarder les nouvelles, ne leva même pas les yeux vers eux.

― Ou vous pourriez prendre un taxi, dit-il simplement.

Hinata regarda Kenma. Celui-ci lui fit lentement signe, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, de ne même pas y songer.

Hinata se passa une main sur le visage.

…

Ils restèrent donc. Une semaine dans un motel, ce ne serait pas la mer à boire, après tout.


	2. Chapter 2

La cohabitation avec Kageyama se révéla aussi difficile qu'embarrassante. Certes, ils n'étaient pas dans la même chambre, mais les occupations sans Wi-Fi ou télévision se révélaient assez restreintes. Hinata serait peut-être parvenu à s'en passer, mais Kenma, qui ne pouvait pas, refusait catégoriquement d'être dans la même pièce que Kageyama sans qu'Hinata ne soit là.

― Il me fout les jetons, avait-il simplement déclaré en guise de justification.

Et Kageyama étant doté d'égales ou même d'inférieures capacités sociales que son ami, il n'aidait en rien pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Apparemment, chaque occasion lui semblait bonne pour réaffirmer son complet dégout d'Hinata et de sa présence. Ses réponses étaient courtes et froides, ses regards, méchants, et il l'ignorait avec une rigidité soignée qui devait exiger beaucoup de sang-froid.

― Il te déteste tellement, avait dit une fois Kenma lorsqu'Hinata lui avait demandé son avis, qu'à me tenir dans la même pièce que lui trop longtemps, moi-même j'ai envie de t'écraser mon poing sur le visage.

Hinata, quant à lui, tâchait au maximum de ses capacités de ne pas le provoquer inutilement ou de lui adresser la parole lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais le poids dans son estomac ne diminuait pas. Il avait remarqué, une des peut-être trop nombreuses fois où il observait silencieusement le visage de Kageyama lorsque ce dernier était trop occupé à autre chose pour le remarquer, que quelques nouvelles cicatrices s'étaient inscrites sur son visage depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

Il aurait eu envie de lui prendre la main, délicatement, car il avait remarqué des bleus verdissants sur un de ses avant-bras, et de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé depuis toutes ces années.

Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il avait fait, comment il était parvenu à s'en tirer dans ce monde qui lui était si antipathique, il aurait voulu lui demander s'il allait bien, s'il allait mieux.

Il aurait même peut-être voulu s'excuser, lui demander pardon, lui demander combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour qu'il arrête de penser à lui, pour peut-être même lui dire que dans son cas, c'était impossible.

Mais il ne faisait que se serrer les lèvres pour taire le plus possible ses mots qui mettaient tout de suite Kageyama en état d'alerte, sur la défensive, les sourcils froncés, et essayait de se persuader qu'il comprenait, et qu'après tout, il le méritait.

…

Une fois, Kageyama était entré dans sa chambre et avait surpris Kenma, le visage enfoui dans le cou d'Hinata. Hinata aurait eu le réflexe de s'extirper de l'étreinte rapidement, les joues en feu, mais il était resté exactement comme ça, regardant Kageyama droit dans les yeux. Il avait décidé qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire, de ce qu'il pouvait penser. (Ce n'était pas vrai.)

Kageyama n'avait pas réagi. Il était sorti de la pièce aussi vite qu'il était entré.

…

― Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, exactement, Hinata et toi ?

Hinata, surpris, avait accoté son oreille sur la porte de salle de bain pour mieux entendre. L'eau de la douche coulait sans qu'il n'y soit encore entré, et les deux autres devaient penser que le bruit de l'eau camouflait leur conversation. Hinata les avait laissés devant la télévision, s'attendant à ce qu'ils puissent se souffrir au moins quinze minutes le temps qu'il se lave.

La question était posée sur un ton de conversation, comme si Kageyama avait interrogé Kenma sur la pluie ou le beau temps. Sûrement, Kageyama avait remarqué la proximité qu'ils entretenaient. Sûrement, il avait remarqué le seul lit dans la chambre que Kenma et Hinata partageaient.

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? avait simplement dit Kenma.

Hinata sourit.

― Je ne faisais que demander.

Un petit moment de silence suivit. Même si Kenma avait le vague réflexe d'être toujours à la défensive concernant tout ce qui se rapportait à Kageyama, le ton de ce dernier n'était pourtant pas du tout provocateur et il dut le sentir. Il n'avait pas posé sa question avec acidité, et déjà, rien que cela, c'était quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel. Hinata s'apprêta à abandonner son écoute, se sentant ridicule, mais fut retenu lorsque, de façon inattendue, Kenma poursuivit de son propre chef.

― Je ne sais pas trop, en fait, entendit-il Kenma avouer calmement.

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

― Est-ce que tu penses qu'il utilise son foutu pouvoir―

Kageyama ne poursuivit pas sa question, mais le sens en était très clair. Hinata, sans s'en rendre compte, retenait son souffle.

― Je ne sais pas, avait finalement dit Kenma, si bas qu'Hinata pu à peine le comprendre. C'est impossible de le savoir.

Quand Hinata, le cœur glacé, se plaça finalement sous le jet, l'eau était déjà froide.

…

― C'est terrible, avait dit Hinata, les yeux fixés sur le bulletin de nouvelles. La vie de ce mec est vraiment ruinée.

La présentatrice rappelait encore une fois les détails de la soirée de lundi, énumérant ensuite le nombre d'appuis politiques que Tatsuo avait perdu depuis le fameux soir où il avait frappé sa femme et blessé plusieurs invités en direct sur la télévision nationale. Des images de manifestations découlaient dans les rues. _Dehors, Kawabata_ , était écrit sur plusieurs pancartes, _Violence contre les femmes, pas à Kinki, pas au pays_ _!_ et _Démission ou prison_.

Kenma avait hoché lentement la tête, et Kageyama s'était légèrement tendu.

― Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que Kuroo peut espérer obtenir de lui en nous envoyant le voir, avait poursuivi pour l'énième fois Hinata. Clairement, il doit être déjà assez émotionnellement perturbé.

Kenma avait froncé les sourcils.

― Aller ajouter à ça des émotions aussi intenses que les nôtres, ça ne peut que mal tourner, avait dit Kenma à mi-voix.

Hinata, Kageyama et lui s'étaient échangé un regard.

…

En sortant dehors, très tard le soir, une fois Kenma endormi, pour voir défiler les lumières des voitures sur l'autoroute à côté du motel, Hinata fonça dans Kageyama. Littéralement.

― Ah, heu, déclara-t-il maladroitement. Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Kageyama, qui avait à peine remué sous la force de l'impact, avait haussé les épaules.

― Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? demanda Hinata, pour changer de sujet.

Kageyama remit quelque chose dans sa poche, qu'Hinata ne put identifier.

― Rien, répondit-il d'un ton qui semblait plus ennuyé que nécessaire. Je rentrais, justement.

Et là-dessus, il poussa la porte d'entrée et disparut à l'intérieur. Hinata regarda la lumière orangée du lobby s'évanouir en même temps que la porte se refermait, puis poussa un soupir et continua son chemin.

…

Le lendemain, sortant à la même heure à peu près, Hinata recroisa Kageyama, mais sans lui foncer dedans.

― Hey, le salua-t-il.

Mais Kageyama, encore une fois, remit rapidement quelque chose dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'entrée du motel.

― Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, lui héla Hinata en secouant la tête.

Il avait peu d'espoir que Kageyama ne l'écoute, mais il poursuivit néanmoins.

― Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci, mais je ne venais pas pour t'interrompre. Tu fais ce qui te chante.

Kageyama se retourna vers lui. Il le dévisagea une seconde, puis baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir. Puis, il se rapprocha de l'autoroute, à l'extrémité du stationnement là où Hinata se tenait dans la nuit. Hinata sourit doucement pour lui-même dans l'obscurité.

Il vit alors Kageyama sortir le quelque chose de sa poche et…

S'allumer une cigarette. La lumière du briquet éclaira un instant son visage grave. Il n'en proposa pas une à Hinata, qui ne l'aurait pas acceptée de toute façon.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici fumer à minuit ? demanda Hinata, s'efforçant pour ne pas que son ton ne laisse transparaitre son amusement.

Il vit Kageyama se renfrogner et regretta presque sa question. Il allait trop vite, était trop amical, trop confiant qu'il était en voyant que Kageyama était revenu près de lui. Quelques instants passèrent et Hinata ne s'attendait déjà plus à une réponse lorsque Kageyama marmonna :

― Tu m'as dit― tu as dit une fois que tu détestais l'odeur de la cigarette.

Hinata cligna des yeux.

― Et tu te souviens de ça ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Kageyama soupira, et l'on aurait presque dit un grognement, tellement il semblait irrité.

― C'est une question de respect, se justifia-t-il en faisant tomber la cendre du bout de sa cigarette. La plupart des gens n'aiment pas ça, même moi, je n'aime pas ça, alors je ne fume pas quand je suis avec des gens. C'est tout.

Hinata jugea qu'il ne fallait mieux pas commenter son raisonnement. Il hocha simplement la tête, dissimulant adroitement le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

― Mais maintenant, ça ne te dérange plus, demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en se désignant lui-même.

Kageyama fronça les sourcils.

― C'est toi qui m'a dit de rester―

― Je sais, coupa Hinata en rigolant, je sais, je plaisantais.

Kageyama ne sembla pas trouver ça drôle et se détourna un peu.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, se chargeant avec lourdeur de questions non posées et d'attente de quelque chose que ni Hinata, ni Kageyama n'aurait pu donner. Kageyama finit sa cigarette. Il s'en ralluma une autre. Lorsque celle-ci fut éteinte, il ne partit pas.

― Kageyama, amorça Hinata.

Kageyama le regarda. Hinata lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire, comment le formuler.

― Est-ce que―, il se reprit, plus doucement. Est-ce que tu as quelque part― Après que tout ça soit fini, est-ce que tu as quelque part, quelque chose qui t'attend ? Une maison, quelque part où aller ?

Son cœur battait à cent kilomètres à l'heure. Kageyama le regarda, avec ses yeux gris et son expression indéchiffrable.

― Je ne rentrerai pas avec vous, déclara-t-il simplement, répondant à la question muette qu'Hinata n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait posé.

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et hocha la tête. La réponse n'avait rien de surprenant. Pourquoi cette boule dans sa gorge ?

― C'est difficile, continua Kageyama, semblant cette fois lui aussi chercher ses mots, difficile de pouvoir se faire confiance à soi-même. Alors, de là à pouvoir faire confiance à―

― Je suis désolé, Kageyama, coupa Hinata. Tellement désolé.

Il l'avait dit. Ça lui pesait sur le cœur, depuis des jours, depuis plus longtemps que ça, et il l'avait dit finalement. Mais ça ne sembla pas changer grand-chose.

Kageyama le regarda, mais ne réagit pas. Pas un regard de reconnaissance, de compréhension, de pardon.

― Tu es plus triste qu'avant, dit-il simplement. C'est sûrement à cause de tout ce temps que tu passes avec Kenma.

Hinata fronça les sourcils. D'où sortait cette attaque gratuite ?

― Kenma n'a pas d'influence sur moi, trancha-t-il sèchement. Tout comme je n'en ai pas sur lui.

Kageyama secoua la tête, et malgré la pénombre, Hinata le vit rouler les yeux.

― Je peux être triste par moi-même, tu sauras, continua-t-il, sur la défensive. Et si tu penses que j'oserai― si tu crois que j'utiliserai ma voix pour le garder près de moi― et bien― tu as tort, Kags. Tu as tort.

Le silence de Kageyama irritait Hinata. Il sentait ses propres incertitudes remonter à la surface, il tentait de les repousser le plus calmement possible.

― Tu l'as dit toi-même, conclua-t-il finalement, plus doucement, presque à mi-voix. Comment se faire confiance ?

― Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, demanda subitement Kageyama, de savoir que personne ne t'aime vraiment pour toi ? Que personne n'apprécie rien chez toi, sauf ta voix ?

Hinata sentait la douleur, la colère et l'indignation monter en lui sourdement. Il prit une inspiration, se répétant qu'il n'était pas réellement aussi fâché, que ce n'était que des sentiments artificiels, qu'il fallait qu'il se calme.

― Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il le plus paisiblement possible.

Kageyama fit un petit son, s'apparentant presque à un éclat de rire sec.

― Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Hinata, plus fort cette fois, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Arrête, Kags, ou je vais finir par― faire quelque chose qui ne nous plairait pas, ni à toi, ni à moi.

― Comment est-ce que tu le saurais ?

Quelque part au fond de lui, Hinata reconnut distinctement le ton de voix différent de Kageyama, qui parlait pourtant très posément. Il sut que l'éclair de haine qui le traversa ne surgit qu'après cette phrase prononcée par Kageyama, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'avança vers Kageyama, prêt à le pousser, prêt à le jeter au milieu du trafic, mais Kageyama lui agrippa fermement les deux poignets. Hinata se débattit un peu, et Kageyama approcha son visage du sien.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

― Ce n'est pas vrai, mais merde, malgré tout, on dirait que oui, hein ?

Hinata perdit instantanément toute trace de colère, comme aspergé d'eau froide. Kageyama lui lâcha les bras, en le repoussant vivement. Hinata le regarda, encore sonné et essoufflé, rentrer à l'intérieur et claquer fortement la porte.

…

Inutile de dire que l'atmosphère ne s'allégea pas après cet incident.

― Même moi, lui dit Kenma en lui frottant doucement le dos, allongé qu'il était sur le lit tel une petite boule de tristesse, je commence à vous trouver sérieusement déprimants.

Hinata avait reniflé.

― Est-ce que tu _pleures_ ? avait demandé Kenma, incrédule, penchant sa tête pour le surprendre.

― Non.

Il avait vigoureusement enfoui son visage dans la taie d'oreiller et en profita pour le laisser là. Il était très bien où il était. Il put presque sentir Kenma lever les yeux au ciel.

Un moment de silence passa, Kenma passant toujours distraitement sa main sur la dos d'Hinata, maigre réconfort, mais qui était quand même largement significatif pour eux deux.

― Je pense qu'on devrait partir d'ici, avait dit calmement Kenma au bout d'un moment.

Hinata s'était vivement retourné vers lui.

― Et laisser tomber Kageyama ? dit-il avec indignation. Kenma, tu veux rire.

Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules. Hinata vit qu'il faisait un effort pour bien choisir ses mots.

― Qu'est-ce que tu attends de tout ça ? demanda-t-il finalement à mi-voix.

Hinata garda le silence.

― Qu'on le ramène à l'organisation ? De force ? poursuivit Kenma. L'organisation à qui on n'est même plus certain de pouvoir faire confiance ?

Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il soupira avec irritation, mais Kenma n'avait pas terminé.

― Qu'on le ramène à l'appartement avec nous ? Pour faire quoi ? Prendre soin de lui, comme un petit animal blessé―

― Et pourquoi pas ? coupa Hinata, se redressant à moitié sur le lit.

Kenma plissa les yeux.

― Hinata, tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu sais bien que c'est la _dernière_ chose qu'il voudrait.

― Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua Hinata, plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Peut-être que lui-même, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Kenma le fixa un bon moment.

― Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de penser que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce que les autres veulent.

Puis, dans un geste clair pour mettre fin à la conversation, il sortit son téléphone cellulaire et se coupa complètement de lui. Hinata le fixa, les yeux grands et la bouche entrouverte.

― Est-ce que tu penses que c'est ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il, blessé. Est-ce que tu penses que je décide pour les autres ?

― Je pense, dit Kenma avec une voix froide qu'Hinata ne lui connaissait pas, que tu es peut-être trop habitué à avoir tout le temps tout ce que tu désires. Et que― c'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'arrives à pas à passer par-dessus Kageyama.

Le sang d'Hinata se glaça dans ses veines. Kenma n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui. Il ne les leva même pas lorsqu'Hinata se leva du lit et sortit en claquant la porte aussi fort que possible, les yeux brûlants.

…

Il marcha un bon moment sur le bord de l'autoroute. Il devait être trois heures du matin. Les pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit, pas toujours très cohérentes, mais douloureuses.

Il ne se chicanait jamais avec Kenma. Mais il savait que ce dernier avait frappé dans le mille. Pourtant, il était certes son meilleur ami, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils passaient leur temps à se dire mutuellement leurs quatre vérités. Sinon, ils n'en viendraient jamais à bout. C'était un arrangement mutuel convenu. Hinata aussi pouvait, s'il le souhaitait, penser à toutes sortes de problèmes que Kenma avait et les lui exposer en plein visage. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Arrangement mutuel. Il fallait garder un peu d'équilibre, autant que possible. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

 _Où t'es ? C'est dangereux la nuit. Je suis dsl. Reviens._

Hinata regarda son écran briller dans le noir un moment avant de répondre.

 _C'est bon. J'arrive._

Une seconde à peine passa avant qu'il ne reçoive sa réponse.

 _Je suis vrm dsl. Je pense que cest dû à K. On est tt le temps irrités depuis qq jours._

Hinata soupira.

 _Peut-être._

…

Il retrouva Kenma avec un sentiment de vide au creux du ventre. La tristesse irradiait autour de lui, d'eux deux, étouffante, mais Hinata ne trouvait même pas la force de partir pour tenter d'y échapper.

Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose, pas même de quoi rien bâtir, pas même de quoi s'en sortir, mais ils s'y accrochaient quand même, car c'était _presque_ rien, mais ce n'était pas _tout à fait_ rien. Et ça pouvait suffire. Et ça devait suffire. À quoi d'autre auraient-ils droit ?

C'était peut-être ça, le problème au fond.

Kenma le serra dans ses bras, et Hinata se demanda si les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient vraiment les siennes. Si cette étreinte était vraiment celle de Kenma.

 _Je ne sais pas_ , avait dit Kenma. _C'est impossible de le savoir_.

…

Le lendemain, Kageyama l'ignora encore plus que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Hinata était quasiment sûr de n'avoir pas entendu le son même de sa voix de toute la journée.

― On devrait aller acheter quelque chose à manger, dit Hinata en déballant la dernière barre tendre, seul restant de leur dernière virée à la station-service la plus proche.

Il n'obtint, évidemment, aucune réaction de la part de Kageyama, qui semblait être très absorbé par l'écriture de courriels. Kenma décolla ses yeux de l'émission de cuisine qui passait à la télévision pour lui lancer un regard, et cacha son visage sous la couverture. La pluie battait violement contre les vitres.

― Je dis ça pour vous, vous savez, ajouta Hinata en croquant dans la barre tendre un peu sèche.

Kenma répondit par un grognement. C'était un mensonge, Hinata se mourrait de faim et la barre tendre n'était que très peu satisfaisante. Il réfléchit.

― Tu pourrais me prêter ta voiture, dit-il à Kageyama, cherchant une réaction quelconque. Comme ça, vous n'auriez pas besoin de sortir.

Kageyama claqua son ordinateur et se leva pour mettre son manteau. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, mais son silence était plutôt équivoque : _même pas en rêve_. Hinata sourit amèrement. Il tira la couverture Kenma d'un coup sec.

― Allez, dit-il en lui donnant un petit coup de pied. Il n'est que trois heures de l'après-midi.

Kenma protesta vaguement, mais finit par se lever. Hinata pensait avoir obtenu sa deuxième victoire, mais Kenma croisa les bras.

― C'est ridicule, dit-il. On n'a pas besoin d'y aller tous les trois.

Kageyama fit tourner les clés de sa voiture entre ses doigts et fronça les sourcils. Même Hinata sentait l'injustice de la situation.

― Allez Kenma, ça va prendre une demi-heure maximum, intervint-il. On ne va pas laisser Kags y aller tout seul. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

Le cœur y manquait. Hinata non plus n'avait aucune envie de sortir.

― On pourrait faire roche-papier-ciseaux.

― T'es sérieux ? s'irrita Hinata.

Il sentait le regard ennuyé de Kageyama sur eux deux. Kenma ne lâchait pas le morceau.

― Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi, dit Kenma, puisque ça ne te dérange pas ? Vous y allez tous les deux et―

― Ok, roche-papier-ciseaux, coupa Hinata. La perspective de partir tout seul avec Kageyama lui semblait aussi attrayante que de s'enfoncer une scie à chaine dans la gorge.

Et― il perdit.

Kenma, vainqueur, s'enroula à nouveau dans ses couvertures, ignorant totalement le regard d'appel à l'aide qu'Hinata lui lançait.

― Tu me ramèneras des palettes de chocolat, fut le seul mot de compassion qu'il offrit à son meilleur ami avant son départ.

…

― Est-ce qu'on pourrait mettre la radio ?

― Non, répondit Kageyama.

…

Malgré le malaise étouffant, faire les courses en tant que tel ne fut pas pénible. Ils partirent tous les deux chacun de leur côté pour prendre leurs propres affaires. Hinata décida qu'il ne ramènerait aucune palette de chocolat à Kenma, pour finalement se résigner et lui en prendre trois quand même.

La caissière flirta un peu avec lui, comme à l'habitude, et Hinata évita précautionneusement le regard de Kageyama.

…

Quand ils se rangèrent à nouveau dans le stationnement du motel et que Kageyama tourna la clé du moteur, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de mouvement pour sortir.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le seul bruit étant celui de la pluie cognant contre le pare-brise et, périodiquement, celui du mouvement des essuie-glaces.

― Je pense que―

― Je voulais te dire que―

Tout d'eux, voyant qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps, s'interrompirent, mal à l'aise. Hinata était, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, incapable de lever les yeux.

― Vas-y, marmonna-t-il, cédant la parole à Kageyama.

Celui-ci prit quelques secondes avant de rouvrir la bouche.

― Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé― pour hier.

Hinata se tortilla un peu sur son siège, embarrassé.

― Ça va―

― Non, insista Kageyama en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'essaie― je fais tout le temps attention pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper― la _voix_ , et je n'aurais pas dû, hier. Je―

Hinata le regarda. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, dans un effort apparent pour trouver les mots, semblant frustré contre lui-même.

― Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait, poursuivit-il plus bas. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Quelque chose dans son intonation, rendit la gorge d'Hinata si serrée qu'il fut lui-même surpris de pouvoir s'entendre murmurer un dernier :

― Ça va.

Kageyama hocha la tête, une fois. Les essuie-glaces balayèrent la vitre. Une fois, deux fois.

― Kenma et toi, hier… amorça-t-il.

Mais il ne poursuivit pas sa pensée. Hinata la devina pourtant aisément. Il haussa les épaules.

― Oui, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait banal, on s'est un peu irrités. Ça arrive.

Kageyama hocha encore la tête. Hinata se doutait qu'il n'était pas très convaincant.

Il aurait pensé que c'était tout, le retour au _status-quo_ , et aurait été prêt à sortir de la voiture, mais Kageyama n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini. Hinata lui laissa le temps dont il avait besoin pour rassembler ses pensées.

― Je― Mes parents― J'ai vu beaucoup de gens. À cause de moi, de la voix, qui―

Il secoua la tête, comme abandonnant, et prit une inspiration.

― Toute ma vie, les gens autour de moi se sont entredéchirés. Je fais attention, mais je ne suis pas con. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Alors je ne voudrais pas que, qu'enfin, que tu penses que ce soit pour rien que tu te sois querellé avec Kenma. Ce n'était pas pour rien, c'était de ma faute. Et je voulais m'excuser. Voilà.

Hinata cligna des yeux. C'était plus de mots qu'il avait entendu Kageyama dire depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour lui offrir un sourire sincère.

― Ça va, Kageyama, dit-il doucement. Je comprends.

Celui-ci le regarda finalement, et il n'y avait, étonnamment et pour une première fois depuis longtemps, pas d'amertume dans son regard.

― C'est tellement dur de la comprendre, poursuivit lentement Hinata, la voix. Les répercussions qu'elle a. Difficile de― difficile de savoir où ça s'arrête.

Son cœur battait dans ses tempes― c'était le plus proche qu'il avait jamais été de parler à Kageyama des raisons de leur rupture. Il ne savait pas comment dire―

― Impossible de savoir si, au fond, elle n'est pas toujours là, et qu'on n'a aucun contrôle sur elle.

Kageyama tourna la tête vers lui, planta ses yeux dans les siens, et Hinata se demanda s'il n'allait pas, s'il allait―

― Je ne savais pas que maintenant, ça te dérangeait, dit-il simplement avec acidité.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux et de pousser un bref soupir de profonde exaspération. Il était _certain_ , il avait été si proche de croire que _peut-être_ ― Kageyama aurait baissé sa garde _rien qu'un instant_ , le temps d'avoir une vraie conversation. Mais non. Retour à la case départ. Hinata n'avait même plus envie de se battre.

Il défit sa ceinture.

― Et bien oui, ça me dérange, dit-il seulement d'un ton fatigué.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque Kageyama, contre toute attente, déposa une main sur sa cuisse pour l'en empêcher. Hinata le dévisagea, et Kageyama, soudain comme embarrassé, la retira vivement. Mais c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait effacer le fantôme du contact, encore électrisant, qu'il avait créé.

― Désolé, marmonna-t-il simplement.

Hinata ne savait pas s'il parlait pour la main ou pour la mauvaise foi. Dans les deux cas, il acceptait ses excuses sans problème. Il avait inexplicablement envie de rire.

― Ça va, dit-il simplement.

Kageyama lui sourit maladroitement et le cœur d'Hinata se serra, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pour autre chose que de la douleur.

…

― Kenma, chuchota-t-il dans le noir.

Kenma ne lui répondit pas, mais Hinata savait qu'il était réveillé, car il percevait la lumière blanchâtre de l'écran de son téléphone cellulaire dans le noir. Il donna un petit coup de talon à son ami.

― Kenma, répéta-t-il.

― Quoi.

Hinata attendit qu'il se retourne complètement vers lui avant de continuer. Le fait qu'il fasse nuit l'aidait, il n'aurait probablement pas été en mesure de soutenir le regard de Kenma autrement.

― Penses-tu― Est-ce que tu penses que―…

Hinata prit une inspiration et recommença, tâchant de camoufler le tremblement de sa voix.

― Penses-tu que la seule chose qui fasse de moi quelqu'un d'agréable― d'appréciable, c'est ma voix ?

Une seconde de silence passa, qui sembla durer une éternité pour Hinata.

― Tu es sérieux ? dit Kenma, qui semblait ennuyé. Tu me fais arrêter mon jeu pour une question aussi débile.

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Kenma ne pouvait probablement pas le voir à cause du noir.

― Ne sois pas stupide, continua finalement Kenma à mi-voix. Tu es drôle, tu es dynamique, tu souris tout le temps. Tu prends le temps d'écouter les gens quand ils parlent― tu t'intéresses à tout le monde, même à ceux qui sont souvent laissé de côté. Regarde Kageyama et moi. Tu es intéressant, même si parfois t'es franchement con. Tout le monde t'aime, Hinata, et si tu n'avais pas ta voix, tout le monde t'aimerait quand même. Arrête d'être stupide.

Sur cette poignante finale, Kenma se retourna et ralluma son portable. Hinata, le bec cloué, s'endormit peu après.

…

En sortant de la douche, les cheveux ébouriffés par la serviette blanche fournie par le motel, Hinata déposa son regard sur la télévision que Kageyama et Kenma regardaient à moitié. Un film jouait, et en le reconnaissant, Hinata eut un sourire.

― _Star Wars_ , dit-il. La première fois que j'ai remarqué mon Don, c'était pour assister à ce film, ajouta-t-il sur un ton léger en passant devant la télévision pour étendre sa serviette sur une chaise.

Il sourit pour lui-même en la déposant. La vie offrait parfois de drôles de coïncidences, songeait-il.

Il avait partagé ce fait divers pour faire un peu de conversation, rien de plus, mais quand il se retourna, ce fut pour voir Kageyama et Kenma le fixant, comme attendant la suite. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant, soudain vaguement embarrassé. Il regarda Kenma.

― Je ne t'avais pas déjà raconté ça ?

Kenma secoua simplement la tête de droite à gauche. Hinata pouvait bien leur raconter, après coup, cela lui semblait même cocasse. Il haussa les épaules et s'accota par derrière sur la chaise en bois.

― Il n'y avait plus de billets. J'avais _vraiment_ envie d'aller voir _Star Wars_ , sourit-il. Et c'était avec une vieille dame.

Kenma secoua la tête et redirigea ses yeux sur l'écran, mais Hinata ne manqua d'apercevoir un de ses rares sourires se former sur son visage. Même Kageyama, expirant une petite bouffée d'air par le nez, semblait amusé.

― Riez autant que vous voudrez, rajouta Hinata, qui avait lui-même le sourire aux lèvres. Mais _j'ai pu_ aller voir _Star Wars_.

Le sourire de Kenma s'élargit, et Hinata, heureux, sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu.

― La première fois, dit Kenma en gardant les yeux fixés sur la télévision, j'ai fait pleurer un caissier au McDonalds. J'étais tellement confus.

Hinata éclata de rire. Les épaules de Kageyama se secouèrent un peu, et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Même Kenma, se remémorant la scène, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

― C'est tellement ridicule, continua Hinata, encore traversé de secousses sous l'effet du rire.

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Kageyama prit la parole, avec aussi peu d'aisance que s'il devait parler devant deux cents personnes.

― J'étais en classe― commença-t-il. Et je me suis fait coller un coup de poing en plein visage par une fille après lui avoir demandé un crayon.

C'en était trop. Hinata éclata de rire, à nouveau, plié en deux, et même Kenma, secoué de part et autre par un fou rire silencieux, camoufla son visage avec ses mains. L'hilarité générale dura quelques bonnes minutes avant de se calmer, le ventre d'Hinata douloureux.

Après cet incident, Hinata se souvient avoir eu la pensée que peut-être, tout n'allait pas _si_ mal.

…

― Je pense que j'ai trouvé.

Kenma était enroulé dans trois tonnes de couvertures, comme un burrito humain, mais en moins appétissant. Il tenait l'ordinateur portable de Kageyama sur une masse informe qui devait être ses genoux.

― Trouvé quoi ? répéta Hinata.

Il était assis de l'autre côté du lit. Kenma lui jeta un regard de biais.

― Sur Tatsuo Kawabata.

― Tu as fait de recherches sur lui ? demanda Hinata, incrédule.

Il vit son ami froncer les sourcils.

― Oui, dit-il platement. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fous depuis cinq jours ?

Hinata ne répondit rien à cela, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il était d'ailleurs très content que Kenma s'avère productif dans des moments comme ceux-là, où lui-même ne servait à absolument rien.

― Cet ordinateur ne vaut rien, poursuivit Kenma en ignorant le regard irrité de Kageyama, mais j'ai réussi quand même à infiltrer quelques sites pertinents. Écoutez ça, commença-t-il.

Kageyama ferma la télévision.

― Membre du Parti démocrate du Japon. Vice-président depuis les dernières élections en 2012, ancien neurochirurgien, reconnu pour la mise en place de réformes sur le système médical national.

Hinata eut un petit rire. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom de sa vie.

― Attends, ne ris pas, coupa Kenma, et écoute-moi ça. Il a une sœur, et deux frères. Sa sœur est morte il y a deux ans, mais ça on s'en fiche. Regarde qui est le fils de sa sœur.

Kenma tourna lentement l'ordinateur vers Hinata.

― Quoi ? dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Koutarou Bokuto ? Notre Bokuto ?

Kageyama s'était avancé pour regarder l'image, confus.

― C'est qui ?

Hinata laissa Kenma l'éclairer.

― Un des dirigeants de notre organisation. Avec Kuroo, et Daichi, et tout.

Hinata n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Bokuto, qui n'était que rarement présent au quartier général, mais il sentait que le lien était trop clair pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence.

― Qu'est-ce que Kuroo et Bokuto pourraient bien vouloir demander à l'oncle de Bokuto ? Ça ne fait aucun sens, dit Hinata, confus.

Kageyama semblait aussi interloqué que lui.

― Attendez, je n'ai pas fini, dit Kenma. Donc, comme je disais, ancien neuroscientifique. Vous voulez savoir sur quoi il a fait sa thèse de doctorat ? _Les divergences neurotypiques liées à la persuasion de l'expression chez les enfants._

Hinata cligna des yeux. Quoi ?

― Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Kageyama, qui verbalisa leur interrogation partagée.

Kenma tapa quelque chose sur le clavier.

― Si vous saviez à quel point c'est dur de trouver une thèse de doctorat non publiée, marmonna-t-il. Mais j'ai fini par trouver. Et regardez, en gros, il parle d'un phénomène. Il aurait rassemblé des données sur cinq enfants, ou adolescents, qu'il serait parvenu à trouver. Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes, mais je crois qu'il est facile de déduire que Bokuto, enfant, devait être l'un d'entre eux.

― C'est possible, dit lentement Hinata. Bokuto aurait rencontré les premiers autres enfants comme lui comme ça.

Kenma hocha la tête.

― J'ai lu plusieurs articles, continua-t-il, et il semblerait que l'une des promesses électorales de Kawabata serait d'élargir la recherche dans le domaine des neurosciences.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, Kageyama croisa les bras.

― Et bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait probablement ferme, mais qui résonna un peu tremblante aux oreilles d'Hinata. Il veut financer la recherche sur nous, tant mieux. C'est le but premier de votre organisation, non ?

Kenma et Hinata échangèrent un regard.

― Oui, techniquement, dit à mi-voix Hinata.

Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et savait que Kenma avait la même impression.

― Vous voulez élargir la recherche, et l'oncle de Bokuto veut la même chose, raisonna Kageyama.

― Alors pourquoi chercher à ruiner sa réputation comme ça ? éclata Hinata en se levant du lit et en arpentant la pièce. Pourquoi le détruire publiquement, pour ensuite envoyer Kenma et moi le détruire émotionnellement―

― Pour l'achever, dit simplement Kenma.

Hinata s'arrêta. Kageyama aussi, figé, gardait les yeux sur Kenma. Celui-ci fixait le vide, semblant réaliser lui aussi ce qu'il venait de dire. La gorge d'Hinata ne semblait plus vouloir laisser passer d'air.

― Allez, dit Kenma à mi-voix à l'intention d'Hinata, on sait bien qu'il n'y survivrait pas. On a déjà vu ce qu'on pouvait faire sur des gens en parfaite condition. Alors sur ce type…

Hinata ne trouva pas le force de le contredire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison, pourtant. Pourtant. Pourtant tout cela semblait concorder.

Soit l'association n'avait jamais vraiment voulu épandre la compréhension de la voix. Ce qui faisait du sens, étant donné le nombre d'informations qui avaient été cachées aux membres. Soit elle ne cherchait simplement pas à travailler avec des gens extérieurs à leur situation, des gens tels que Kawabata, qui semblait pouvoir les prendre pour de phénomènes de foire.

Dans les deux cas, elle avait envoyé Hinata et Kenma pour tuer ceux qui se mettaient dans son chemin.

…

Les heures qui suivirent furent plutôt silencieuses. Bien que la nuit fût plutôt avancée, aucun d'entre eux ne put vraiment trouver le sommeil.

― On se croirait dans un mauvais film dystopique, dit Hinata à un moment donné.

Kenma n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Kageyama n'offrit pas assez de réaction pour permettre d'en juger.

― Ou dans ce livre, vous savez― celui où les gentils réalisent à la fin qu'ils sont en faits les méchants―

― Ça va, Hinata, coupa Kenma.

…

― Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Hinata, le front collé contre le dos de son ami une fois qu'ils furent finalement couchés.

Il sentit Kenma soupirer.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

…

Les choses, dans la journée qui suivit, ne changèrent pas tant que ça. L'atmosphère était grave, bien sûr, mais à ça, Hinata était presque habitué.

C'était surtout Kenma qui était affecté. Peut-être qu'étant donné qu'il avait été plus proche de Kuroo, la trahison se faisait plus difficile à avaler. Il passait ses heures à ruminer, fixant le vide, et demandait à être seul plus souvent que d'habitude. Ce qui signifiait presque tout le temps. Quand Kageyama lui demanda ce qui lui prenait, Hinata avait seulement haussé les épaules. C'était l'affaire de Kenma.

Hinata, lui, n'était pas du genre à se morfondre et s'apitoyer trop longtemps sur les choses. Il passait vite par-dessus presque tout, mais prenait sur lui pour laisser le temps à son ami de digérer le choc.

― Je me demande juste, avait confessé à mi-voix Hinata à Kageyama, ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Kageyama avait hoché la tête, semblant comprendre.

― J'espère que vous allez trouver, avait-il dit.

Il semblait sincère. Hinata sourit vaguement. Un instant de silence passa.

― Et toi, Kags ?

Kageyama avait levé les yeux vers lui, et froncé les sourcils.

― Moi quoi ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Une fois que tout ça sera terminé―

Kageyama, instantanément, s'était renfrogné.

― D'autres contrats. Ce n'est pas ça qui manque, dit-il simplement.

Mais quelque chose dans son ton laissait sous-entendre un mécontentement.

― Pourquoi ? demanda Hinata.

― Quoi, _pourquoi_ , répondit Kageyama, incompréhensiblement irrité. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Hinata décida de laisser tomber le sujet.

Ils restèrent un peu dans ce silence confus, puis Hinata, décidant d'éviter le frisson de rester trop longtemps seul avec Kageyama dans une même pièce, décida de rejoindre Kenma dans sa chambre.

…

― Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves, avait marmonné Kenma d'en-dessous de ses quinze couches de couvertures.

Il n'était définitivement pas dans l'état d'esprit pour écouter Hinata s'épancher une énième fois sur ses problèmes de cœur. Hinata s'était passé une main sur le visage.

Il pensa à Kageyama. À son air perpétuellement frustré. Même lorsqu'il était heureux. À ses rares sourires, à demi-assumés, qui faisait fondre le cœur d'Hinata― mais c'était avant, avant, il ne fallait pas confondre. À ce côté tranchant qu'il avait acquis, qu'il n'avait pas avant, qui brisait le cœur d'Hinata, aujourd'hui, maintenant. À cette façon qu'il avait d'être toujours le meilleur dans tout, sans effort, sans s'en rendre compte― c'en était irritant, fascinant― à son courage et à sa vérité, à son air de montagne au travers des tempêtes― à son incapacité à l'hypocrisie, affichant toujours ses pensées et ses émotions telles qu'elles étaient réellement, sans artifices.

À ses yeux gris. À son regard qui faisait sentir Hinata comme autre chose qu'un prix à gagner―

Ne pas confondre.

― N'oublie pas qu'il t'a quand même balancé quand tu lui as dit ton pouvoir, marmonna Kenma dans un élan de lucidité un peu cruelle. Moi, je ne lui pardonnerai pas ça.

Hinata ferma les yeux.

…

Son cas ne fut pas aidé par les circonstances.

Le lendemain matin, envoyé par Kenma, pendant que ses ramens en boîte ramollissaient dans l'eau bouillante en guise de futur petit déjeuner, Hinata cogna à la porte de Kageyama. À moitié réveillé, n'entendant pas de réponse, il décida d'ouvrir la porte. La pièce était vide, et Hinata entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Mélangeant distraitement sa boite de ramens, il décida de s'asseoir sur le lit en attendant que Kageyama sorte.

Il se gifla mentalement de son absence de raisonnement. Car, évidemment, quand Kageyama ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, pour aller chercher ses vêtements, il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à trouver Hinata l'attendant, à moitié endormi, assis sur son lit en mangeant des ramens. Et il était, évidemment, vêtu d'une simple serviette. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, mais pour des raisons bien différentes.

― Idiot, se fâcha Kageyama en se dirigeant vers une valise entrouverte sur le bord du lit. Tu m'as fait peur. Tu aurais pu cogner.

Hinata s'aperçut qu'il s'était levé. Sans s'en rendre compte. Et qu'il était soudainement très éveillé.

― Euh― je― c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais― mais je me suis dit que―

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne regardait définitivement pas le dos musclé de Kageyama, penché sur sa valise, ni ses épaules― ou sur les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa nuque. Des flashbacks très incongrus et très peu pertinents l'assaillent, et franchement, il aurait pu s'en passer, merci beaucoup. Quand Kageyama, quelques vêtements à la main, se retourna vers lui, il concentra vivement toute son attention sur ses ramens.

― Kenma m'a envoyé pour te demander ton ordi, parvint-il finalement à lâcher.

Kageyama le regarda avec un visage impassible, complètement insensible au malaise qu'il créait.

― Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu n'avais qu'à le prendre.

Il désigna du menton l'emplacement du foutu appareil, derrière Hinata, et quand celui-ci se retourna pour le remercier, il vit Kageyama rentrer simplement dans la salle de bain à nouveau pour s'habiller.

Il cligna des yeux, agrippa l'ordinateur et sortit enfin, très mécaniquement. Son appétit pour les ramens s'était considérablement diminué.

…

― La question est plutôt, dit platement Kenma, de quel Kageyama tu parles. Celui d'il y a trois ans ? Celui d'il y a trois ans que tu t'es fabriqué en image mentale, version idéalisée, à cause de tes remords ? Ou celui d'aujourd'hui, réellement, dans la chambre d'à côté ?

Hinata lui avait jeté un coussin au visage.

…

En voulant rapporter son ordinateur à Kageyama dans sa chambre, il ne fit plus la même erreur et avait la ferme intention de cogner avant d'entrer. Le portable sous le coude, le poing levé sur la porte de bois, Hinata interrompit son geste au dernier moment.

Kageyama parlait. Seul dans sa chambre. Probablement au téléphone. Hinata fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille.

La discussion était visiblement enflammée, et très déplaisante. Des brides de mots frustrés à peine compréhensibles parvenaient jusqu'à Hinata, et s'il lui était impossible de déterminer le sujet qui était discuté, il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre qu'il irritait définitivement Kageyama.

Le silence finit par se faire. Hinata attendit quelques secondes. Puis, il releva son poing et s'apprêta à réitérer sa tentative de cogner qui avait été amortie. Mais, exactement au même moment, Kageyama ouvrit vivement la porte de sa chambre.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés en une ligne dure, mais lorsqu'il tomba face à face avec Hinata, son expression changea sous le coup de la surprise. Hinata laissa lentement retomber son poing.

― Je, commença Hinata, je venais te redonner ton ordinateur. Kenma a fini ce qu'il avait à faire avec.

Kageyama cligna des yeux. Puis il les laissa tomber sur l'ordinateur sous le bras et d'Hinata, et sembla se rappeler.

― Ah, oui, dit-il maladroitement.

Il essayait clairement de camoufler son agacement. Mais Hinata savait que cet agacement n'était pas dirigé vers lui. Kageyama, la main tenant encore la porte grande ouverte, se déplaça un peu vers la droite pour laisser passer Hinata.

― Dépose le n'importe où, dit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main.

Hinata obtempéra, et se tourna vers Kageyama.

― Je― enfin, balbutia-t-il.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait mentionner ce qu'il avait entendu. Probablement pas, sa raison lui disait-elle. Mais en même temps, stupidement, il sentait qu'il se devait de dire quelque chose.

― Je t'ai un peu entendu au téléphone, dit-il finalement. Ça avait l'air― désagréable.

Kageyama se raidit et Hinata se gifla mentalement. Il se tenait toujours dans le cadre de la porte, semblant hésiter entre sortir faire ce qu'il s'en allait faire au départ ou attendre qu'Hinata ne fiche le camp avant de partir. Hinata resta bien ancré dans le milieu de la pièce.

― Ouais, gronda seulement Kageyama.

Puis, voyant clairement qu'Hinata ne partait pas, il ferma la porte un peu fortement et entreprit la recherche de quelque chose dans la pièce avec des mouvements secs.

― J'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave, continua-t-il pathétiquement, avec la vive impression de ne pas être écouté le moins du monde.

Kageyama se redressa vivement, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un briquet. Il s'alluma une cigarette. L'interdiction du fumer dans les chambres semblait être, en ce moment, le dernier de ses soucis.

Quelques bouffées semblèrent le calmer un peu. Il s'accota sur le meuble de la télévision, regardant le sol, et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

― Ça va, dit-il simplement.

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller. Se sentant profondément inutile, Hinata se mit mécaniquement à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre. Il ramassa en silence le téléphone de l'hôtel qui était tombé― ou avait été jeté― sur le sol tapissé de la chambre. Il jeta quelques boites de ramens qui trainaient, et fit par le fait même bouillir de l'eau dans la bouilloire électrique fournie par l'hôtel. Il ouvrit aussi une fenêtre, laissant l'air froid du soir dissiper l'odeur de la fumée.

Kageyama le laissa faire en silence en le suivant des yeux, terminant sa cigarette.

― Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda finalement Hinata.

Il s'était accoté sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le jour était définitivement tombé, et les lampadaires du stationnement sur lequel donnait la vue tenaient lieu de seul éclairage. Kageyama le regarda avec intensité, mais baissa les yeux lorsqu'Hinata lui rendit son regard. Il semblait s'être, si non pas calmé, du moins définitivement adouci.

― Ça va, répéta-t-il simplement.

Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. La bouilloire émit un petit son pour indiquer que l'eau était arrivée à ébullition. Hinata se leva, ouvrit une boite de ramens, et versa l'eau dedans. La boite entre ses mains était si chaude que c'en était un peu douloureux, mais Hinata la conserva quand même, le temps que les nouilles ramollissent. Il entendit Kageyama soupirer derrière lui, cherchant les mots.

― Est-ce que, parfois― commença-t-il difficilement.

La question avait l'air de le tracasser. Hinata lui laissa le temps dont il avait besoin pour rassembler ses idées.

― Est-ce que parfois, finit par reprendre Kageyama sourdement, tu te demandes où tu en serais― si tu n'avais pas eu ta _voix_ ? Quelle aurait été ta vie ― ?

Hinata baissa les yeux. Les mains brûlantes, il amena finalement la boite de nouilles à Kageyama. Confus, celui-ci le regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre. Hinata eut un vague sourire.

― Mange, insista-t-il. Je ne les ai pas faits pour moi. Ça va te faire du bien.

Kageyama cligna des yeux. Il prit mécaniquement les nouilles entre ses mains et les fixa étrangement quelques instants. Puis, finalement, il releva les yeux vers Hinata. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Hinata réalisa, quelque part dans son subconscient, à quel point la distance entre eux était minime. Franchissable.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Kageyama― à moitié embarrassé, à moitié irrité― comme surpris que quelqu'un, de façon désintéressée, puisse lui faire des ramens en boite, fit remuer quelque chose dans le ventre d'Hinata et lui fit avouer, sans même qu'il ne le réalise complètement―

― Si je n'avais pas eu ma _voix_ , dit-il dans un demi-murmure, je crois que― je souhaiterais être ici, maintenant, exactement comme ça malgré tout.

Kageyama le fixa, silencieusement. Quelque chose en lui semblait vouloir sortir, mais sans trouver l'issue. Il secoua la tête.

― Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça― tu ne peux pas juste dire ça et t'attendre à ce que―

Sa voix était brisée sur les bords. Et, comme toutes les émotions de Kageyama, celle qu'il vivait se transformait en colère, Hinata le voyait, colère et irritation, douleur― il agrippa le bras de Kageyama qui s'apprêtait à se dégager de lui. C'était une mauvaise idée, les contacts physiques réveillaient toujours quelque chose de trop, quelque chose d'enfoui entre eux, mais au moins Kageyama arrêta tout mouvement de fuite pour le regarder.

Hinata savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et sa voix semblait se mutiner contre lui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prononcer une parole sans qu'elle ne tremble.

Kageyama le dévisagea.

― Est-ce que― je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Si tu ne te fâches pas― et que tu me dis la vérité.

Hinata hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Il était plongé dans les yeux de Kageyama, dont les pupilles étaient si dilatées, à cause de la pénombre, qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient noirs.

Kageyama respira lentement, les lèvres entrouvertes, le mouvement de son torse de haut en bas semblant vouloir calmer quelque chose à l'intérieur. Puis il demanda finalement, si bas qu'Hinata devina ses mots plus qu'il ne les entendit :

― Est-ce que tu utilises ta _voix_ ― en ce moment ?

Hinata ferma les yeux. Il était maintenant assez familier avec cette douleur dans sa poitrine pour la reconnaitre. Lentement, il secoua son menton de droite à gauche. Lorsqu'il regarda Kageyama, celui-ci semblait être dans un état encore pire que lui.

Il hocha simplement la tête silencieusement, puis se passa une main sur le visage. Celle d'Hinata, qui était encore accrochée fermement au tissu du chandail de Kageyama, se laissa retomber.

Kageyama sortit et Hinata laissa ses genoux flancher et tituba sur le lit, la respiration tremblante.

 _C'est impossible de savoir_ , avait dit Kenma.

…

C'était le matin. Kenma avait mal fermé les rideaux le soir d'avant, alors un gros filet de lumière traversait la pièce pour venir se planter directement dans les yeux d'Hinata. Habituellement, il était quelqu'un du matin, au grand désespoir de Kenma d'ailleurs, qui était un véritable oiseau de nuit, mais cette semaine de sous-alimentation, de sédentarité alarmante et de rythme de sommeil complètement tordu avait été assez pour perturber totalement son horloge biologique : il était tout le temps fatigué.

Il tira la couverture vers lui, pour se faire un cocon autour de la tête et bloquer du mieux qu'il pouvait les rayons du soleil. Mais Kenma résista. Hinata tira plus fort, Kenma ne lâchait pas prise.

Puis, tout d'un coup, Kenma sembla abandonner et lâcha la couverture. Hinata se frappa lui-même au visage avec la couverture, pris de court par ce manque de résistance soudain. Irrité et maintenant parfaitement réveillé, il s'assit sur le lit, fusillant du regard le dos impassible de son meilleur ami.

Kenma était définitivement réveillé lui-aussi, mais ne faisait rien pour le montrer à Hinata. Las et encore fatigué, ce dernier finit par se laisser retomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Il sentit alors Kenma se tourner lentement sur lui-même.

― C'est aujourd'hui, dit-il simplement.

Hinata secoua la tête.

Une semaine exactement auparavant, ils se réveillaient dans leur appartement, s'attendant à effectuer leur mission le soir et même rentrer chez eux après. Sept jours plus tard, ils se réveillaient dans un motel vaguement miteux, sans mission, sans repères, et sans aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Sept jours, songea Hinata. Comme il peut s'en passer, des choses, en sept petites journées.

― Je sais, répondit-il.

Un moment de silence passa.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda alors Kenma.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Hinata sentit soudain une bouffée d'affection lui monter à la gorge, voyant Kenma, là, à côté de lui, fixant le vide. Hinata savait, même si Kenma n'en montrait rien, qu'il était particulièrement préoccupé par toute cette situation. Beaucoup plus anxieux que lui, Kenma passait ses journées à farfouiller sur internet, à la recherche d'Hinata-ne-savait-trop-quoi, attendant silencieusement la fin de leur petite retraite improvisée. Il ne se plaignait pas, mais si Hinata savait que toute cette histoire était de sa faute, et même s'il savait que Kenma n'avait aucun intérêt à rester avec Kageyama et lui comme ça, mais qu'il restait quand même. Comme il était chanceux de l'avoir là, à ses côtés, même dans cette merde dans laquelle ils s'étaient foutus.

― Ce que tu veux, répondit honnêtement Hinata.

Kenma soupira.

― On n'a pas une foule de choix. On peut retourner au gala― comme c'était prévu, oublier cette semaine. Ou on peut appeler Kuroo et lui dire la vérité…

― Ou on peut partir, dit Hinata.

Kenma le regarda.

― On peut partir et ne jamais rappeler Kuroo, continua Hinata. Et ne jamais retourner à ce gala, ni à aucun autre.

Kenma baissa alors les yeux. Un instant passa avant qu'il ne déclare à voix basse :

― Je crois… Je crois que j'aimerais savoir au moins de quoi il en retourne.

Hinata hocha la tête.

― Je comprends.

― Après, poursuivit Kenma, et il secoua la tête, après― ce sera une autre histoire.

― On verra après.

Kenma approuva.

…

Kageyama était peu convaincu.

― Vous aller vraiment y aller ?

Son ton avec quelque chose de moqueur, d'arrogant, qui piqua Hinata.

― Et pourquoi pas ?

L'autre avait hoché les épaules.

― J'aurai pensé que ça vous aurait fait plus d'effet que ça, de découvrir la vérité. Que vous auriez été plus réticents à―

― À tuer ?

Kageyama avait tourné la tête vers Kenma. Hinata faillit déglutir, sachant le sujet sensible. Après l'avoir dévisagé une seconde, Kageyama haussa simplement encore une fois les épaules et se détourna.

― Tu ne sais rien de nous, avait déclaré Kenma. Rien du tout.

Et Hinata savait que c'était de la provocation, et que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kenma, espérant l'apaiser un peu, mais Kenma se dégagea et se renfrogna. Il tenta de calmer le jeu.

― On veut juste savoir, dit-il, comprendre. On n'a pas encore décidé de ce qu'on allait faire après ça.

Kageyama hocha la tête.

― Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Hinata.

― Mon travail là-bas est terminé, dit Kageyama d'un ton étrange. Je n'ai pas de raison d'y retourner.

― Tu peux venir avec nous― dit Hinata légèrement trop rapidement. En fait je― je pense que tu devrais venir, Kageyama. Cette histoire nous concerne tous, et― je pense que c'est trop important pour que― pour que tu―

Il ne trouva pas les mots pour compléter sa phrase, les yeux de Kageyama le fixant avec une intensité déstabilisante.

― Et en plus, ajouta Kenma d'une voix plate, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour y amener, étant donné qu'on n'a toujours pas notre voiture.

…

Hinata jeta un dernier regard mitigé au motel sur le bord de l'autoroute avant d'entrer dans la voiture de Kageyama.

Comme les choses pouvaient changer en seulement sept jours.

…

Ils se garèrent dans le stationnement de la salle de réception. La soirée commençait dans quelques minutes. Kageyama tourna la clé pour arrêter le moteur. Il regarda Kenma dans le rétroviseur, puis Hinata.

― Comment on va faire pour entrer ? On n'a pas de billets. Et pas de plan.

Hinata sourit.

― Ça ne sera pas un problème, dit Kenma. Avec Hinata, tu verras que peu de choses sont hors de notre portée. Quant au plan, écoutez-moi―

…

Kenma et Hinata entrèrent dans la grande salle sans encombre. Lorsque, après quelques recherches subtiles, Kenma remarqua le porte-parole de leur mission, il tapota légèrement l'épaule d'Hinata.

― Retourne toi. Il est là-bas.

Hinata l'observa un moment. Il remarqua avec un certain choc à quel point l'homme qu'il avait pourtant vu la semaine dernière seulement avait changé. Ses traits étaient tirés, son air sombre, il ne donnait pas de discours comme la dernière fois et semblait être à mi-chemin entre vouloir foutre le camp et s'effondrer en sanglots. Hinata hocha la tête vers Kenma, qui disparut aussitôt.

Hinata s'avança vers sa mission. Il l'approcha par derrière, encerclant son bras sous celui de l'autre, qui eut à peine le temps de se retourner avec surprise avant qu'Hinata ne lui dise à l'oreille :

― Monsieur Kawabata, je vous demanderais de me suivre juste un instant, dit-il avec sa _voix_ et un sourire rassurant.

Le député le regarda avec de grands yeux et n'offrit, évidemment, aucune résistance.

― Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Hinata lui sourit et continua en se dirigeant vers la sortie de secours la plus proche.

― Je m'appelle Hinata. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que la dernière semaine a été difficile, et j'ai simplement besoin de vous poser quelques questions, mais nous serons plus tranquilles ailleurs.

Il continuait de parler pour ne rien dire, en vérité, et c'était simplement pour s'assurer d'avoir le plus d'emprise possible sur lui dans le court laps de temps qu'il avait.

Ils arrivèrent vers la sortie, qui était inexplicablement non-gardée, et Hinata poussa la porte d'un coup de main pour tomber face à Kenma. À côté de ce dernier, dans la cage de la sortie, gisait en pleurs le garde de sécurité qui devait surveiller la sortie. Kenma lui fit un signe de tête.

― Allez, dit simplement Hinata, poussant gentiment le député dans le creux du dos pour le pousser à avancer.

Mais celui-ci se barra.

― Attendez, dit-il, ses yeux embués et paniqués passant de Kenma au garde par terre à Hinata. Où est-ce que vous m'amenez ? Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que―

Hinata posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

― Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Il faut me faire confiance. Il faut me suivre.

M. Kawabata cligna des yeux et obtempéra. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à Kenma, qui s'apprêtait à intervenir. Ils descendirent tous trois par les escaliers de secours jusqu'au quatrième sous-sol, point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient établi avec Kageyama. Lorsque celui-ci leur ouvrit la porte de la salle où ils devaient procéder à l'interrogatoire, M. Kawabata se braqua instantanément. Kenma eut tout juste le temps de fermer la porte avant que l'homme ne sorte tout d'un coup de la transe dans laquelle il se trouvait.

― Vous, dit-il en regardant Kageyama avec des yeux indéchiffrables.

Kageyama cligna des yeux.

― Vous, continua-t-il, je vous reconnais, je sais qui vous êtes―

Hinata agrippa le bras du député.

― Non, vous vous trompez sûrement, vous ne l'avez jamais vu―

Mais l'homme se dégagea violement. Hinata ouvrit la bouche, choqué que son pouvoir n'ait apparemment et incompréhensiblement plus aucun effet.

― Je sais ce que vous êtes, s'écria-t-il en secouant la tête. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous êtes tous ! Laissez-moi sortir d'ici !

Il pointa Hinata du doigt.

― Je comprends, c'est un pouvoir très vicieux, que vous avez là, jeune homme. Très insidieux. Un des pires ! Je me suis presque laissé prendre ! Je vous jure, si vous ne me laissez pas partir tout de suite― !

― Du calme, coupa Kenma, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son sang-froid.

Le député se tut instantanément. Kenma pointait son fusil entre les deux yeux du député. Sa main ne tremblait pas. Hinata était presque impressionné.

Le député le dévisagea vraiment pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur Kageyama, qui se tenait devant la porte, un fusil dans la main aussi, puis sur Hinata, et revinrent ensuite à Kenma.

― Je ne sais pas comment vous savez pour nos pouvoirs, dit Kenma, mais vous allez nous expliquer ça. En détail, et calmement, s'il vous plait. Nous avons une mission ce soir, et il est dans votre intérêt de ne pas nous faire perdre notre temps. Je vous le garantis.

Hinata regarda le député, se demandant si le ton calme et froid de Kenma l'avait autant intimidé autant qu'il intimidait généralement les autres missions. Mais l'homme, contre toute attente, lui sourit. Un bon moment de silence passa avant que le député ne reprenne la parole, d'un ton complètement changé, presque moqueur.

― Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ? demanda-t-il. J'ai un neveu qui doit avoir ton âge.

Kenma s'avança et déposa l'embout du fusil directement sur le front de l'homme. Hinata se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il fallait avoir confiance en Kenma, comme d'habitude.

― J'ai reçu mes ordres, dit-il simplement comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche.

― « Vous l'amènerez dans le local 327 du quatrième sous-sol », dit-il. « Vous lui exposerez les points suivants. S'il refuse de coopérer, vous userez de votre voix adéquatement. Il faut qu'il sente bien le désespoir de sa situation. »

Kenma poursuivit sa lecture en fixant le député droit dans les yeux.

― « À ce moment-là, vous lui donnerez le fusil entre les mains. Il l'appliquera sur sa tempe, et fera le reste du travail pour vous. »

Kenma pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Hinata sentait son cœur battre si fortement dans sa poitrine qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kageyama, qui le lui rendit pour une brève seconde.

L'homme éclata de rire.

― C'est Kuroo qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Kuroo, Bokuto et leurs petits autres amis.

Kenma ne répondit pas. Hinata intervint.

― Peu importe qui. Vous coopérez, ou non.

L'homme rit encore.

― Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous, dit-il finalement. Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir exactement de quoi il s'agit dans cette affaire, et c'est, à mon avis, assez cruel de la part de Bokuto et Kuroo de vous envoyer ici à leur place.

― Cruel ? dit Hinata.

L'homme sourit à nouveau.

― Cruel. Kuroo ne doit pas vous avoir informé de à qui vous avez affaire. Ça se comprend.

Kenma lui jeta un regard mauvais.

― Vous êtes Tatsuo Kawabata, candidat à la vice-présidence dans le bloc législatif de Kinki. Vous avez une femme et deux charmantes fillettes, que vous avez agressé violement et publiquement la semaine dernière à la télévision nationale. Vous gardez votre poste pour les quelques jours avant l'élection, mais vous ne vous ferez pas élire, évidement. Vous serez renvoyé, votre femme vous laissera et aura la garde de vos deux filles. Vous finirez votre vie seul et ce fusil sur votre tempe est peut-être un cadeau que nous vous faisons.

M. Kawabata hocha la tête et continua de sourire.

― Quoi d'autre ? demanda finalement Kageyama, irrité de l'air suffisant du député.

― C'est un dur pouvoir, que vous avez, vous ne trouvez pas ? répliqua simplement Kawabata. La vie ne doit pas être facile.

Kageyama leva le menton.

― Vous n'en savez rien, dit-il avec froideur.

Le vieil homme sourit.

― Si, dit-il, en fait. Je suis très bien placé pour le savoir.

Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent.

― Car, messieurs, je ne vais pas vous cacher la vérité comme vos prétendus supérieurs le font. Je suis comme vous. Le tout premier d'entre vous.

Kenma tourna le fusil contre le front de l'homme.

― Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas. Quelle est votre voix ?

L'homme pinça les lèvres.

― Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, croyez-moi. Mais je ne voudrais pas être réduit à l'extrémité de devoir l'utiliser contre vous.

Kenma retira le cran de sécurité.

― Vous n'en aurez pas le temps. Quelle est votre voix ?

L'homme le fixa droit dans les yeux.

― Ce n'est pas une émotion sur laquelle les mots peuvent être mis comme la haine ―dit-il en regardant Kageyama― ou l'amour ―dit-il en regardant Hinata―, mais disons qu'elle a une vilaine tendance à faire naître la folie chez ceux qui l'entendent.

Il redéposa son regard sur Kenma.

― Rapidement. Efficacement.

Hinata regarda Kenma. Il invoqua toute ses forces télépathiques pour faire tourner la tête de son ami vers lui. Il ne fallait pas pousser leur chance. Mais Kenma semblait être du même avis, car il baissa son fusil et recula de quelques pas. Hinata laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait.

― Qu'est-ce que Kuroo vous veut ? demanda Hinata en s'avançant.

Kawabata lui offrit un sourire triste.

― Kuroo est au courant de mes recherches sur l'origine du phénomène. J'essaie depuis des années de trouver la cause des voix, et de faire connaître du public cette déformation génétique. Je pense que, si le phénomène était reconnu par la communauté scientifique, il serait facile d'y trouver une solution.

― Pourquoi est-ce que Kuroo serait en désaccord avec ça ? demanda froidement Kenma. C'est ce que nous voulons tous.

― Ce que nous voulons tous, n'est-ce pas ? répéta lentement Kawabata, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. C'est un horrible, horrible mauvais sort qui est tombé sur ceux qui ont la voix. Ils n'ont plus peur de rien, ni du mal ni du bien. Peu importe ce qu'ils font, ils finissent toujours par tout perdre. Quand la vérité ne nous appartient pas, rien ne peut nous appartenir. Un terrible phénomène.

― Ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer, coupa Kageyama. Y a-t-il une solution, ou pas ?

― C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Kawabata. Il ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer, et il faut être prêt à faire des sacrifices. C'est ironique, car Kuroo semble l'avoir compris en vous envoyant ici.

― Assez, dit Kenma. Expliquez-vous clairement. Ça ne sert à rien de parler en charades.

Hinata posa une main sur son épaule, sentant son ami trembler sourdement sous son toucher. Kawabata soupira.

― Bokuto, qui était mon neveu, Kuroo, Oikawa et Daichi ont été mes premiers sujets de recherches. Des jeunes garçons aux pouvoirs immenses. Nous avons eu de la chance en les trouvant si jeunes. Les expériences que nous avons menées sur eux étaient longues, nous ne savions pas encore trop bien ce que nous faisions. Mais― je suis persuadé qu'avec quelques années de plus― nous serions parvenus à des résultats.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

― Mais ils ont vieilli, et se sont enfuis. C'était à prévoir. Quelles années affreuses cela a dû être pour eux. Je le regretterais, si j'avais encore la capacité de connaitre le regret. Mais― peut-être cela est-il dû à mon égoïsme, je pense encore aujourd'hui que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Les maigres résultats que toutes ces années nous avaient donné ne servaient pas à grand-chose sans nos sujets. La recherche a été interrompue. Et nous eurent beau chercher pour d'autres jeunes hommes comme eux― comme nous― cela s'est révélé presque impossible. Quoique nous fassions, Bokuto et les autres garçons avaient toujours quelques pas d'avances pour les recherches.

Kawabata eut un sourire triste.

― Je ne sais pas si vous devriez vous sentir reconnaissants. Si nous vous avions trouvé, vous auriez peut-être été les nouveaux sujets de nos expériences. Vous êtes dans la bonne tranche d'âge. En quelque sorte, ils vous ont sauvés de cette vie de laboratoire en vous prenant sous leur protection. Mais c'est à cause d'eux que la recherche n'a pas avancé et que le phénomène des voix n'est pas encore terminé― et n'est pas prêt de l'être.

Hinata et Kenma échangèrent un regard.

― Vous tuer changerait-il quelque chose à quoi que ce soit ? demanda faiblement Hinata.

Kawabata haussa les épaules.

― Vous ne me tuerez pas de toute façon. Vous perdrez la raison. Retournez chez vous, jeunes hommes.

Hinata sentit Kageyama s'avancer derrière eux. Lentement, il prit le fusil de la main de Kenma, qui se laissa faire mollement, et le rangea dans sa poche, hors de sa portée.

― Et essayez de survivre malgré tout. C'est le seul conseil que je peux vous donner.

…

Ils sortirent par l'extrémité nord du bâtiment. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment. Le silence était pesant, chacun plongé dans ses pensées respectives, ne sachant comment possiblement discuter de tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Kenma, en particulier, semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Hinata trouva pour eux l'emplacement où ils avaient laissé leur voiture, une semaine auparavant. Une bonne dizaine de contraventions trônait sur leur pare-brise.

― J'imagine que c'est tout, dit faiblement Kenma, regardant la voiture sans avoir l'air de vraiment la voir.

Kageyama baissa les yeux et Hinata fit de même. Le temps des adieux ?

― Je vais aller attendre dans la voiture, dit Kenma d'un ton étrange.

Puis disparut.

Hinata plongea ses mains dans ses poches et porta une attention toute particulière à ses pieds.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne savait pas si Kenma avait l'intention de retourner à l'organisation. Il ne savait pas s'il serait prêt à le suivre si c'était le cas. Hinata, inexplicablement, avait soudain marre d'absolument tout. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué.

― Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Kageyama haussa les épaules.

― Moi, oui, répondit-il. Ça ne change pas grand-chose. Pour moi, du moins.

Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Hinata.

― Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

Hinata haussa vaguement les épaules à son tour.

― C'est pour Kenma que je m'en fais, dit-il à voix basse, refusant de croiser le regard de Kageyama. Je crois― je crois qu'il tenait beaucoup à Kuroo et que, au fond de lui, peut-être, il pensait que― il espérait que peut-être― un jour… Il y aurait un remède ? Une solution quelconque ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et se mordit la lèvre.

― C'est juste― tellement dur de penser qu'il n'y en a pas.

― Il ne faut pas vivre dans l'attente d'un miracle impossible, dit Kageyama. Il faut simplement vivre.

Hinata sentit un triste sourire se former sur son visage.

― Survivre malgré tout, répéta-t-il. Ouais, tu as sûrement raison.

Kageyama resta silencieux. Hinata attendit un moment dans le silence pour essayer de trouver le courage de recommencer à parler.

― Kawabata― commença-t-il, il a aussi dit quelque chose… Quelque chose à propos de toujours tout perdre. Malgré tous nos efforts.

Kageyama le regarda. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables, comme d'habitude. Hinata prit une inspiration.

― Kageyama, je― je suis fatigué de toujours tout perdre. Je n'en peux plus. J'essaie, j'essaie tout le temps, mais je ne sais pas― comment. Et ma voix… Elle ne me sert à rien quand il est question de vraiment garder ceux dont j'ai besoin près de moi, mais sans elle, ils partent quand même― alors je ne sais pas, Kageyama. Je ne sais pas quoi _dire_ , je ne sais pas quoi _faire_.

Malgré lui, Hinata sentait la boule dans sa gorge monter, les larmes lui embrouiller la vue, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, le voilà, pathétique, devant un Kageyama impassible, cherchant les mots sans pouvoir les trouver.

― Reste. Reste, Kags, ne pars pas― je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais je t'en prie, ne pars pas, pas encore.

Il essuya rageusement une larme avec la paume de sa main.

― Et je ne sais pas pourquoi― je ne vois pas comment je peux te convaincre, car tu me détestes tellement― et tu en as tous les droits, je sais, je le sais― mais j'ai besoin―

― Es-tu stupide ? demanda Kageyama.

Hinata cligna des yeux. C'était la première parole que Kageyama prononçait depuis le début de sa tirade.

― Il y a plein de choses que je déteste, continua-t-il et Hinata pouvait voir qu'il était irrité sans comprendre pourquoi. Je déteste― je déteste ne plus savoir quand tu utilises ta voix ou non.

Une fine pluie commença à tomber. Kageyama serra les poings.

― Je déteste avoir du mal à proprement respirer à côté de toi alors que toi, toi tu fonctionnes à merveille. Je déteste vouloir que tu sois là, tout le temps, à côté de moi, alors que tu peux passer des heures, des jours, merde― des années sans penser à moi. Je déteste― je _déteste_ te voir porter les vêtements de Kenma― ça me donne envie de les arracher― je déteste _tellement_ de choses, Hinata, mais je ne te déteste pas toi.

Il essuya maladroitement et rudement les larmes qui coulaient en rivières sur les joues d'Hinata.

― Je ne te déteste pas toi, répéta-t-il, je ne t'ai jamais détesté― pas même une seconde, et, si tu penses le contraire, c'est que tu es vraiment stupide, Hinata.

Hinata resta le souffle coupé un moment. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains un peu tremblantes de Kageyama glisser de son visage sur sa nuque― puis sur ses épaules, puis se retirer, il les agrippa.

― Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas ? demanda-t-il tout bas, la voix enrouée.

Kageyama le regarda. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement douloureux, de tellement effrayé dans ses yeux gris que le cœur d'Hinata se tordit. Lorsqu'il sentit Kageyama amorcer un mouvement pour se dégager de lui et reculer, il agit par réflexe― par désespoir, dans une dernière tentative― et s'agrippa à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Il le serra de toutes ses forces, pour le garder près de lui, pour que plus jamais il ne s'éloigne― et lorsqu'il sentit Kageyama le serrer avec autant d'ardeur, se sentant presque briser en deux, les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Sous la pluie et la faible lumière des lampadaires, de toute façon, ça ne paraissait presque pas.

Lorsqu'il essaya de se dégager pour respirer, Kageyama mit une main sur le côté de son visage, l'autre l'encerclant fortement au niveau de la taille sans intention apparente de le lâcher, et entreprit de l'embrasser partout ailleurs, le long de sa mâchoire, au creux de son cou, à la jonction de sa nuque et de son oreille. Hinata se sentit si léger que le rire lui vint aussi naturellement que les larmes. Kageyama se recula légèrement pour le regarder avec un sourire et Hinata aurait souhaité être moins agité pour mieux pouvoir prendre le temps de graver cette image dans sa mémoire.

Il encercla la nuque de Kageyama avec ses deux bras en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et nicha son visage dans son épaule, prenant une grande inspiration, reconnaissant l'odeur de Kageyama avec un soupir. Il sentit les mains de Kageyama glisser sur ses hanches et se perdit un instant dans la sensation. Il s'entendit murmurer, les yeux fermés :

― Reste.

Kageyama l'enlaça et Hinata se demanda un moment s'il n'allait pas le prendre et le soulever pour le tournoyer dans les airs.

― D'accord.

* * *

 **Rebonjour à tous ! J'espère que cet AU vous aura plu. Il est un peu différent de ce que j'essaie d'habitude, mais somme toute, je suis assez satisfaite, enfin, je crois. Je l'ai commencé dans le cadre du NaNoWriMo de novembre, mais les examens sont arrivés et j'ai manqué de temps pour le terminer. Mais maintenant je suis en vacances! Youpi!**

 **Anectode : c'était la première scène de baiser que j'ai écrite de ma vie !**

 **N'hésitez pas à mes laisser un commentaire pour me dire vos impressions, positives comme négatives. Je réponds à chaque commentaire, et j'aimerais beaucoup répondre aux anonymes aussi, mais je ne vois pas comment. Connectez-vous à votre compte pour que je puisse vous répondre comme il se doit !**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.**

 **Je vous posterai un petit quelque chose de spécial pour Noël bientôt, alors je vous souhaiterai de joyeuses fêtes à ce moment là.**

 **Merci encore!**

 **Karelyss~**


End file.
